


Цветы жизни для Штормового Дозора

by KisVani



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из магических ритуалов пошел не совсем так, как рассчитывалось. Теперь с беременным Джоном Константином придется что-то делать Штормовому Дозору.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цветы жизни для Штормового Дозора

Джон Константин всегда обладал просто-таки потусторонним обаянием. Иначе объяснить то, что к нему многие присушивались, не удавалось. Статус и имя имели вес в магических кругах, но вне их Джон производил впечатление человека неопределенного возраста и социального статуса. Ведь пусть его одежда, как правило, и была добротной, при этом она всегда оказывалась заношенной и грязной до невообразимого состояния. В сочетании с творческим беспорядком на голове, лицом, на котором частенько читались следы недавних попоек, и вечной ухмылкой это не должно было бы вызывать у людей особого доверия. Но, как ни странно, вызывало.  
Еще, конечно же, у Джона были гипнотические способности, но применял он их редко. По крайней мере, Джек Хоксмур на это надеялся и старался списывать все на необъяснимую харизму. На этот раз Джону почти без усилий удалось уговорить его помочь с ритуалом, а гипнозу Джек не поддавался в принципе.  
На самом деле, сначала Джон попросил его отыскать под городом развалины древнего храма. Потом — пойти вместе с ним. А по пути они каким-то образом договорились до совместного ритуала. Потустороннее обаяние. Не иначе.  
Но все равно Джеку эта ситуация не нравилась. Он так и сказал:  
— Джон, мне это не нравится  
Сказал даже несколько раз, пока они шли до центра храма, где располагалось возвышение, на которое взирали стершиеся лики трех полуразрушенных статуй.  
— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулся Константин, взбираясь по ступенькам и вытряхивая на пол содержимое бумажного пакета, который он тащил с собой.  
— Это же все так, не по-настоящему, — добавил Константин и повесил венок из белых и красных цветов на ближайшую статую.  
— Просто для пользы дела, чтобы я мог помочь в случае чего, а не валялся бесполезным грузом, — сказал Константин, и еще одним венком украсилась уже вторая статуя.  
— Можно подумать, — продолжил мысль Константин, надевая третий венок на последнюю статую, — ты никогда не участвовал в моих магических ритуалах.  
Джек вздохнул. Посмотрел по сторонам. Оценил то, что выходов здесь четыре, а город он все еще чувствует. Значит, в крайнем случае и сам сбежит, и за Константина сможет не переживать. Напомнил себе, что это совершенно ничего не гарантирует. Потому что в следующий момент они оба могут случайно выпасть в соседнее измерение. Опять вздохнул и подошел к Джону.  
— Мне это не нравится, — снова проинформировал его Джек.  
— Свадебный ритуал во имя богинь плодородия. Ничего криминального. Никакой темной магии. Я же не прошу твоей руки на самом деле! Ну правда, Хоксмур, ну что может пойти не так?  
Джек выразительно посмотрел на него, и Джон даже сделал вид, что смутился, но почти сразу снова отвлекся, чтобы расставить и зажечь свечи у ног статуй, метя плащом по многовековому слою пыли. Что примечательно, это не делало ни его тренч грязнее, ни пол чище.  
— Ты на сто процентов уверен, что последствий не будет? — спросил Джек.  
— Ну что ты как маленький, — вздохнул Джон, — ведешь себя так, будто я затащил тебя в какой-то подвал и собираюсь насильно использовать для демонологических целей, после чего ты можешь своими ногами и не уйти.  
На это Джек иронично ответил:  
— Ты так говоришь, будто ничего такого между нами никогда не случалось.  
— Ну Дже-е-е-ек… — Константин закончил со свечами и уже стоял рядом, разматывая широкую белую ленту, которую вытащил из кармана.  
— Ладно, — сдался Джек. — Но если будут последствия…  
— …я буду разбираться сам, — мигом перебил его Джон и протянул один конец ленты Джеку. — Завяжи на запястье.  
— Нет, — ответил тот, принимая ленту, а потом пояснил, заметив крайне недоуменный взгляд: — Если будут последствия — бегом к нам. Сэкономишь время и нервы.  
Джон широко распахнул глаза, явно собираясь сказать что-то о том, что никаких проблем не будет, но потом пожевал губами и молча кивнул.  
Ничего больше он не сказал, не считая слов заклинания, что он читал над кубком с водой, из которого потом надо было выпить им обоим.  
По крайней мере, молчал Джон до тех, пока они не пошли к выходу из храма, предварительно потушив свечи у подножия статуй. Гореть тут было особо нечему, но мало ли.  
Мелкая каменная крошка хрустела под ботинками и босыми ступнями Джека. И тут-то Джон заговорил:  
— Ну, как насчет первой брачной ночи? — подмигнул он. — Раз мы теперь официально женаты.  
— Ты же сказал, что это не всерьез, — не мог промолчать Джек. — Или просто воспользовался моим согласием?  
— А что, тебя внезапно стало беспокоить, что у нас внебрачная связь? И мы теперь и переспать не можем?  
Джек возвел очи горе, но ответил:  
— Нет, именно _это_ меня не беспокоит.  
Он еще секунду подумал, не стоило ли им забрать венки и убрать свечи (пустой кубок и бутылку из-под воды Джон все же унес), но эта мысль ушла, уступив место другой: возвращаться ли им на Корабль или вполне можно подыскать место в этом городе?  
Немного портило чувство радости от более или менее мирной встречи с Джоном понимание, что Константин уговаривал его на ритуал только для формы, раз был готов заранее. Впрочем, Джек считал достижением уже то, что осознавал это. Больной, понимающий, что болен, одной ногой встал на путь к выздоровлению, или как-то так.  
А потом он решил все-таки отыскать место в городе, и они с Джоном переместились во вполне приличный номер отеля, а за окном тем временем сгущалась весенняя ночь…

***

Когда Джон свалился на него через пять месяцев, Джек уже не был так уверен, что их прошлая встреча прошла хорошо, особенно после выяснения всех деталей дела.  
Началось-то все с того, что Джон свалился на него в буквальном смысле. Упал в обморок прямо посреди переговоров, на которых присутствовал как консультирующий эксперт по черной магии. Не то чтобы предпосылок к обмороку у шатающегося целый день Константина не было, мрачно думал Джек, но кто же знал, что оно настолько серьезно.  
И ведь это, как он узнал позже, оказалось только цветочками.  
А время было не самым подходящим, как и вообще любое время, если речь идет об обмороках. Но переговоры не слишком дружелюбно настроенных друг к другу сторон совсем для этого не годятся.  
— Однако, — заметила Чародейка Саргон, наблюдая, как Джона повело и он чуть было не грохнулся на пол, но Джек подхватил его.

  
  
Иллюстрация от [dienachthexen aka Supra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Supra/pseuds/Supra)  


Представители Лиги Справедливости напряглись. Представители Штормового Дозора, впрочем, тоже.  
Потому что сложившаяся в мире ситуация не предполагала милую встречу и совместный пикник.  
Кто-то проводил ритуалы, от которых несло черной магией, как вонью от трупа двухнедельной давности в самый разгар лета. Трупы, к слову сказать, тоже были. Представители Холодного Пламени утверждали, что это не их рук дело: слишком грязно и топорно. Не верить им в этом отношении повода не было, поиск настоящих виновников был и в их интересах, пока Лига и другие организации супергеройского толка не попытались устроить охоту на ведьм.  
Именно потому на встрече присутствовал Джон, который лучше многих знал, как выглядят подставы магического характера. В конце концов, однажды его самого пытались скомпрометировать и отдать в руки Дозору как маньяка-убийцу. Отличие от дела с ангелами состояло в том, что теперь-то убийства были действительно направлены на получение чужих сил. А то, что они заставляли Лигу Справедливости еще более подозрительно, чем обычно, посматривать на Холодное Пламя, являлось или случайностью, или дополнительной целью.  
Штормовому Дозору в этот раз предстояло побыть буфером и нейтральной стороной на переговорах. Но среди них все еще оставалось не так много магов или хотя бы специалистов, тем более — профильных по черной магии, а вызов Шантинелль был чреват еще большими неприятностями, чем вызов Константина.  
План был не так плох. В теории. Но ведь все просто не могло обойтись без проблем.  
Переговаривающиеся стороны были впечатлены внезапным обмороком Константина, но кое-как им удалось не передраться и достичь общего мнения по вопросу.  
Дело спасло наверняка то, что от Лиги на встречу в числе прочих пришла Вандер Вумэн, которая не торопилась нападать, не разобравшись, да еще и удержала тех, кто торопился. Ее в этом поддерживал Джон Генри Айронс, уже со стороны Дозора, а представители Холодного Пламени и сами не торопились ударять первыми. Ну разумеется, еще на ситуацию повлияло то, с какой пугающей синхронностью, моментально, Миднайтер с Аполлоном приняли боевые стойки. И как громко Затанна проворчала:  
— Может он хоть раз не привлекать к себе всеобщее внимание, а?  
В общем, даже с обморочным Джоном на руках Джека удалось прийти к решению не охотиться друг на друга, а искать, кто же в действительности убивает людей в магических целях. Тем более что Константин как раз до того, как потерять сознание, успел подтвердить, что структура заклинания не характерна не только ни для кого из Холодного Пламени, но и вообще ни для кого из этой реальности. Как выразился Джон, почти повторяя более подробные предшествующие объяснения Саргон: «Слишком много беспорядка, не представляю, какой вывернутый мозг надо иметь, чтобы выстроить такую систему и хоть что-то в ней понимать».  
Разойтись удалось пусть не друзьями или коллегами, но по крайней мере не врагами.  
Саргон, правда, на прощание посоветовала Дозору лучше ухаживать за своим консультирующим экспертом и иногда его кормить.  
— А то я даже начинаю задумываться, — добавила она, — не забрать ли его себе на передержку, чтобы потом в хорошие руки пристроить.  
— Без доплаты — вряд ли получится, — вроде бы сама себе, но так, что услышали все, сказала Затанна.  
— Я это слышал, — ответил уже очнувшийся Джон. — Хоксмур, бля, поставь меня на землю. В отличие от некоторых я позориться прилюдно не привык.  
— Да неужели? — очень удивился Миднайтер.  
Остальные присутствующие благоразумно промолчали.  
Но громко подумали.

***

Хотя Джон, как это обычно с ним бывало, и заявил, что он в порядке и вообще пойдет по своим делам, его притащили в лазарет Корабля. На случай, если это какая-то заразная болезнь и теперь всей планете грозит смертельная опасность.  
Джеку стоило заподозрить неладное еще тогда, когда его выгнали в коридор, в то время как в лазарет набились Кейт, Тацу, Дженни и Шантинелль, но уверенность, что технологии и личные способности помогут им справиться если не со всем, то со многим, дарила обманчивое чувство спокойствия. Разумеется, это вовсе не означало, что спустя час Джек не начал нервно мерить коридор шагами, слегка утопая ногами в полу. Что, черт возьми, могло произойти с Джоном такого, что демоница, Доктор, Инженер и Дитя Столетия так долго не могут поставить диагноз?  
Наконец Кейт выглянула из лазарета. Немного успокаивало, что она до сих пор в «цивильных» джинсах и толстовке, а не «оделась» в металл.  
— Джек, можешь зайти, — сказала Кейт таким яростно-спокойным тоном, что вся вера Джека в лучшее вмиг улетела в неизвестном направлении.  
Казалось, что глава Штормового Дозора прямо сейчас начнет выкидывать в космос нерадивых заместителей. В превентивных целях, из мести или из любви к искусству — уже будет не важно. Особенно — заместителям.  
Джек ожидал самого худшего, но Джон выглядел относительно здоровым. Он полулежал на койке и недовольно смотрел на окруживших его женщин. Рубашки на Константине не было, и Джек отметил, что Саргон зря волновалась: в одежде этого было не видно, но сейчас заметно выступающий живот Джона ничего не скрывало.  
— Ведешь нездоровый образ жизни и переедаешь? — поинтересовался Джек.  
На него обратились яростные взгляды всех присутствующих… ну, разве что Дженни выглядела скорее задумчивой, а не злой. И Тацу, судя по виду, уже что-то просчитывала. Вопрос только в том, что же именно.  
— Да иди ты, — буркнул Джон. — Ну, кто ему скажет? Или лучше мне?  
Ответом ему было молчание.  
— Короче, это, — начал Константин и нарочитым фальцетом закончил: — Дорогой, у нас будет малыш! Я беременный!  
Джек одарил его скептическим взглядом, а потом посмотрел на Кейт и спросил:  
— Он прикалывается или под кайфом?  
— Ни то, ни другое, милый, — вздохнула Шантинелль, заправляя красноватую прядь за ухо, — ни то, ни другое.  
В ее голосе явно слышалось сочувствие, а Джеку показалось, что реальность собирается схлопнуться, как с ней уже пару раз бывало. Константин ведь сказал, что он беременный? Или послышалось?  
Вроде бы два последних вопроса Джек даже задал вслух. Точно он уверен не был.  
— Ошибки нет, — сказала Тацу, — мы все перепроверили…  
— И я подтвердила, — добавила Дженни, — он и правда беременный.  
— Магия сформировала комфортную среду для выращивания ребенка внутри его тела, — продолжила Тацу и неодобрительно посмотрела на Константина, который выудил зажигалку из кармана брюк, — так что на плоде не отразятся пагубные привычки.  
— Где моя одежда? Там где-то пачка сигарет была… — словно иллюстрируя замечание о пагубных привычках, спросил Джон.  
— Ты охуел? — поинтересовалась Кейт, но как-то почти беззлобно. — Какие сигареты в твоем положении?  
— Эй! Она, — протестующее указал на Тацу Джон, — сказала, что ребенку все равно. Так что верни мне мои чертовы сигареты, Спенсер.  
Джек безучастно наблюдал за этой сценой и сначала обрадовался словам Тацу, а то, учитывая регулярные запои Джона, да и кто знает, что он еще делает и принимает, обычный ребенок явно родился бы больным. Остальная информации не сразу, но все-таки дошла до мозга Джека.  
— Как это вообще возмож… постойте, какой срок и кто отец?  
Джон хохотнул  
— И не надейся, — сказал он, — ты папочка, да-да, именно ты. Ну, так я могу получить свои сигареты назад?  
Джека же интересовал совсем другой вопрос. И от ответа на него зависело, сколько люков сорвет на Корабле и сколько шлюзовых камер заблокируется.  
— Ты уверен, что именно я отец?  
— Конечно! — ответил Джон. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?! Ну и, конечно, если ты вспомнишь последние месяцев пять, то и богинь плодородия тоже вспомнишь.  
Джеку понадобилось все свое самообладание, чтобы не «нырнуть» на другой уровень Корабля.  
— Ты говорил, что последствий НЕ БУДЕТ!!!  
Крик, от которого подозрительно затрещала обшивка, на Джона особого впечатления не произвел. Да и на остальных тоже, хотя Дженни посмотрела на Джека с таким видом, будто прикидывала, как быстро и безболезненно его вырубить.  
— Я не был уверен, что что-то случится, — пожал плечами Джон, — да и думал, что в случае чего носить ребенка будешь ты, а не я.  
Расстояние до койки Джек преодолел за полсекунды, не зная, впрочем, хочет он выкинуть Константина за борт или прижать к себе. А лучше просто придушить. И потом выкинуть за борт.  
Никто из присутствующих, похоже, мешать ему не собирался.  
— То есть ты знал? — спросил Джек, угрожающе нависая над Константином.  
Это на Джона тоже не произвело особого впечатления.  
— Допустим… подозревал. Но вообще это же я вел ритуал, почему я засчитался как мать?  
— Мальчики, — лениво сказала Шантинелль, — вы проводили ритуал плодородия, я верно поняла? Лично ты, Джонни, солнце мое, просил от себя и Джека. Как от пары. Конечно, кто просит — тот и заинтересован. Тебе не показалось логичным, что именно будущая мать будет просить о ребенке?  
— Ну… не подумал, — согласился Джон.  
Джек попробовал уложить в сознании тот факт, что это не розыгрыш и Константин действительно беременный. От него. Проклятье, мироздание решило очень своеобразно и довольно мерзко подшутить над ними. И лучше бы это был очередной конец света: там хоть понятно, как реагировать.  
Хотя, судя по творящемуся вокруг, конец света их тоже поджидал за ближайшим поворотом.  
Обмен молчаливыми яростными взглядами продолжался еще пару секунд.  
— Если моя помощь больше не нужна, я пойду заканчивать свою курсовую, — Дженни все это надоело первой, и она направилась к дверям.  
— Пожалуй, у меня тоже есть дела, — отметила Шантинелль.  
Когда они вышли, все взгляды сосредоточились на Джеке. И если Тацу еще пыталась изобразить, что ее волнует что-то за его спиной или на потолке, то Кейт и Джон просто вперили в него два одинаково тяжелых взора.  
— И что теперь? — спросил Джек беспомощно.  
— Срок уже немаленький, — пожала плечами Кейт, — а даже если бы и был небольшой, с этой вашей ритуальной хренью, как я поняла из объяснений Тацу, вряд ли получилось бы вообще сделать аборт…  
Она еще не успела закончить, как в комнате стало заметно холоднее. В буквальном смысле. И воздух, казалось, наэлектризовался и начал потрескивать. Кейт мгновенно оделась в металл, Тацу взялась за катану, но не вытащила ее из ножен, переводя настороженный взгляд с Джона на Джека.  
— Спенсер, не смей даже думать в эту сторону, — тихо сказал Константин, и от его интонации Джек почувствовал инстинктивное желание переместиться в другое помещение — столько неприкрытой угрозы было в голосе Джона. — Это первое и последнее предупреждение. Иначе я найду способ тебя прикончить.  
Джек сглотнул и положил руку ему на плечо. Да, вот чего-чего, а суицидальных наклонностей он у себя раньше не наблюдал. Видимо, все бывает в первый раз. Как ни странно, шаровой молнией его не шарахнуло.  
— Все хорошо, — выдавил Джек, — никто ничего не сделает без твоего согласия.  
Константин поднял голову и посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице, а потом температура в лазарете нормализовалась, и давящее чувство опасности исчезло.  
— Вот и чудненько, — сказал Джон уже почти нормальным голосом, хотя и с прохладцей. — Так, где мои вещи? Раз мы разобрались, что я не заразен, то я бы хотел уйти.  
— Плохая идея, — мягко ответила Тацу.  
— Никуда ты не пойдешь, — значительно жестче сказала Кейт, уже убравшая металл.  
Константин опустил ноги на пол.  
— Спенсер, — драматично взялся он за голову, — не принимай мои слова близко к сердцу. То есть, конечно, принимай, но я не собираюсь убивать тебя вот прямо сейчас. Просто свалить от вас хочу. Хоть покурить, блядь, если такое дело.  
— Никакого «покурить», — если внезапный приступ угроз от Константина и подействовал на Кейт, то она не подавала вида, — и никакого «уйти». Во-первых, я не знаю, какой херни ты наворотишь, оставшись без присмотра, а во-вторых, ты носишь ребенка моего пока еще заместителя, и я не хочу, чтобы кто-то этим воспользовался…  
Джек хотел сначала отметить ее «пока еще», а потом добавить, что авансом готов посочувствовать тому несчастному, кто додумается достать его через Джона, но его опередили.  
— Ты думаешь, что я настолько идиот, чтобы попасться кому-то в лапы? Ты невысокого мнения обо мне, родная, — Константин оглянулся, высматривая свои вещи.  
— И в-третьих, — продолжила Кейт, полностью проигнорировав его реплику, — твой стиль жизни не подходит для беременного человека. А я чувствую некоторую ответственность за все... это.  
— Вот странно: беременный я, отец — Джек, а ответственная ты!  
Кейт недобро улыбнулась.  
— Привыкай. И жить без сигарет тоже привыкай.  
— Спенсер! Джек, скажи ей!  
Джек моргнул и только сейчас понял, что так и не убрал руки с плеча Константина, а тот вроде бы был не против.  
— Дже-е-ек, ты должен меня поддерживать!  
— Это еще почему? — не понял Джек.  
— Потому что я беременный! — Джон предоставил самый главный, по его мнению, аргумент и замолчал.  
— А ведешь ты себя так, — осторожно начал Джек, — потому что у тебя скачут гормоны, потому что пытаешься отвлечь нас от того, что только что угрожал Кейт, или просто потому, что тебе скучно?  
— Всего понемногу, — обезоруживающе честно ответил Джон.  
— Кейт, верни ему долбаные сигареты. Иначе он до вечера не заткнется.  
Глава Штормового Дозора нехотя достала из кармана своей толстовки пачку сигарет и протянула ее Джону.  
— Только учти, с Корабля я тебя не выпущу, — предупредила Кейт, — и буду контролировать, сколько ты куришь. Понятно?  
— Угу. Даже в тюрьме было лучше, — буркнул Константин, закуривая.  
Джек окончательно и бесповоротно понял, что в ближайшие месяца четыре ему предстоит тронуться рассудком.

***

Константин отправился прямиком в каюту Джека. В этом не было ничего удивительного, но мысль о том, что это не на две недели, а на четыре месяца, просто пугала.  
Промелькнувшая идея, словно солнечный лучик, осветила безрадостную перспективу.  
— А тебе обязательно донашивать? — спросил Джек. — Выживают ведь пятимесячные и семимесячные дети…  
Джон уже успел стащить ботинки, сбросить в кресло плащ и снять небрежно накинутую в лазарете рубашку и сейчас развалился на кровати, широко раскинув руки.  
— Я то же самое спросил у вашей Доктор. Сказала, что обязательно. Иначе беременность начнет развиваться снова.  
Джек потер переносицу. Будто мало им было проблем с очередными черными магами, Лигой и общими безрадостными тенденциями в обществе. Политическая ситуация в мире сейчас была не слишком стабильной… а тут еще и совершенно… не стабильный Константин на их голову.  
— Спрашивать, зачем тебе был нужен тот ритуал, бесполезно? — без особой надежды на успех поинтересовался Джек.  
Но Джон все-таки снизошел до ответа.  
— Почему же? — он приподнял голову. — Вообще еще полгода назад все… ну, если не все, то большинство магов почувствовали... что-то. Спроси Доктор, уверен, она подтвердит. В общем, выглядело оно непонятно, бить тревогу никто не стал, а просто побежали запасаться силой на всякий случай. Кто ж знал, что оно ебнет вот только сейчас?  
— И я опять послужил батарейкой для твоей магии.  
— Насколько я помню, ты это осознавал, — Джон посмотрел на свой живот и добавил: — Считай, что меня настигла расплата за мои грехи! Если это тебя, конечно, утешит.  
Раскаивающимся Джон при этом не выглядел. Джек с удивлением понял, что он и расстроенным не выглядел. Удивительное самообладание для мужчины, который только что узнал, что он беременный. Сказать точно Джек бы вряд ли смог, но подозревал, что сам в такой ситуации бегал бы кругами по стенкам или надолго ушел бы на Уровень Городов. Он и сейчас, когда носил ребенка не сам, не знал, как реагировать и не пойти ли просить у Тацу модифицированного спиртного или, как она когда-то грозилась, сразу яду.  
— Как ты вообще? — спросил Джек.  
Он сел на край кровати и обернулся к Джону, и тот даже соизволил немного отодвинуться.  
— В порядке, блядь. Цвету и пахну.  
— А если серьезно?  
Джон сел, подогнув под себя ноги, и немного поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее.  
— В порядке, я же говорю. Серьезно.  
— Знаю я эти твои «в порядке», — ответил Джек. — А сцена в лазарете, которую ты устроил, показывает, что все с тобой не так хорошо.  
В ответ Джон только закатил глаза.  
— Слушай… о’кей, у меня свои проблемы. И пусть какая-нибудь сука — это я не о Спенсер, а вообще, — пусть какая-нибудь сука еще хоть раз предложит аборт — на месте урою. Не хочу объяснять, почему. Но тут дело в другом. Я блевал каждое утро и в обморок уже не в первый раз грохаюсь. И еще мне бекон в горло не лезет и томаты… ну что ты ржешь?  
Джек фыркнул и покачал головой. Он уже и за собой подозревал что-то не то… но Джон, расписывающий впечатления от беременности, был… почти милым. Если забыть, что это Джон Константин, конечно.  
— Ну, я перепугался, — продолжил тот, не подозревая об эмоциях, которые вызывал у Джека, — до усрачки просто, потому что что-то такое у меня было… в прошлой жизни. Или позапрошлой, но кто их считает?  
— Ты уже беременел? — на всякий случай уточнил Джек.  
— О… нет. В тот раз это был рак. Я и в этот раз побежал проверяться, но мне ничего путного не сказали, а на беременность меня проверить не подумали. И я их не виню.  
Джек опять покачал головой.  
— Сколько лет знакомы, а все время что-то новое узнаю.  
— Ну, так вот, — Джон с жадностью посмотрел на свой плащ, в кармане которого остались сигареты и зажигалка, но с места не сдвинулся, — я сейчас уверен, что не болен, скорая мучительная смерть мне не грозит и это все в пределах нормы.  
— Неужели?  
— Да! — припечатал Джон. — Нормы.  
Он нервно облизнул губы, а потом посмотрел на Джека и нехорошо улыбнулся. А тот ощутил слишком знакомый букет чувств: опасение пополам с возбуждением, которые то и дело накатывали на него в присутствии Джона. И Константин прекрасно об этом знал и пользовался этим, когда ему было нужно. Сукин сын.  
— Иди ко мне, — позвал Джон.  
— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — осторожно уточнил Джек.  
— Залета точно бояться не стоит, — ухмыльнулся Джон. — И только не говори, мистер Никто-не-захочет-трахаться-со-мной-из-за-того-как-я-выгляжу, что теперь испытываешь ко мне отвращение.  
— Нет, но…  
— Никаких «но»! — безапелляционно заявил Джон и сам потянулся к Джеку, буквально повиснув на нем и приникая к его губам жадным поцелуем.  
Джек подумал, что, может быть, присутствие Константина рядом в течение целых четырех месяцев — не такой кошмар, как показалось изначально. А дальше стало как-то не до размышлений.

***

Джек наблюдал, как неторопливо курит Джон, и думал, что есть что-то чертовски банально-стереотипное в этой картине. Вообще стоило бы выпроводить Константина вместе с сигаретой куда-то, где не будет риска прожечь дыру в одеяле, но было откровенно лень. Потому Джек просто лежал, подперев голову рукой, и смотрел на Джона.  
Но ведь тот не был бы собой, если бы не испортил этой идиллии.  
— Ты улыбаешься, как идиот, — проинформировал он.  
— Почему «как»? — самокритично поинтересовался Джек. — Только идиот мог позволить втянуть себя в тот ритуал.  
Джон фыркнул.  
— Кстати, две Вселенные назад — не факт, что подействовало бы вот таким вот образом.  
Джек молча ждал продолжения, и Джон действительно принялся объяснять:  
— Позапрошлая Вселенная у нас была не общей. В моей бы, может, и сработало, в твоей — вряд ли. Немного другая магия, больше перекос в технологию. Здесь нашелся общий знаменатель или как-то так.  
— «Как-то так»? — передразнил его Джек. — Да ты просто мастер подробных разъяснений.  
— Эй, слушай, я пытаюсь все упростить, — Джон с сожалением посмотрел на докуренную до фильтра сигарету. — Ваша диктаторша Инженер Спенсер ведь серьезно угрожала, да? Она будет отбирать у меня все возможные радости жизни?  
— Не утрируй, — отмахнулся Джек, — так что там с магией?  
— Ну… как. Вообще ведь Вселенная все равно смотрит на того, кто ее перезапускает. Потому из-за нас с Зи и получился немного мир магии и волшебства.  
Джек ничего не сказал, хотя на языке так и вертелось несколько слов, которые всецело охарактеризовали бы сложившуюся ситуацию. Но это вполне могло вылиться в ссору, а сейчас ее устраивать хотелось меньше всего. Джон, однако, заметил внутреннюю борьбу Джека и сказал:  
— Вам еще повезло, что это были мы! Будь это какой-нибудь маг-старпер, который считает компьютер адской машинкой, кто знает, что бы было с вашим Кораблем!  
— Ну, спасибо, утешил.  
— Обращайся.  
Джон все-таки достал из пачки, которая сейчас лежала на простыне рядом с ним, еще одну сигарету и снова закурил, хмуро глядя в потолок, а Джек задумался о его словах. Теперь некоторая неустроенность Лиги становилась более понятной. Даже если отбросить то, что они умудрились напортачить с самого начала… и как же хорошо, что в Дозор входила Доктор. И хорошо, что позже к ним пришла Шантинелль… не говоря уже о том, что с магическим сообществом у них сразу сложились не такие плохие отношения. Джек скосил глаза на Джона и вздохнул. Все могло быть хуже, но получилось тоже не так радостно.  
— Кажется, я понял, — сказал Константин.  
Он сел ровнее и сверху вниз посмотрел на Джека.  
— Я понял, — повторил он.  
— Да? Что? — спросил Джек.  
— Кто устраивает всю эту чехарду с жертвоприношениями.  
— А понял ты это благодаря нашему бурному обсуждению? — осторожно уточнил Джек.  
— Не-е-ет, из-за миров. Слушай, я кое-что вспомнил.  
Джон затушил сигарету о спинку кровати, и Джек поморщился, но решил не делать замечаний, а то еще собьет с мысли.  
— Две Вселенные назад, — продолжил Джон, — мы с одним малым заговорили о других реальностях. Сейчас я этого типа уже не найду: фиг знает, есть ли он вообще в получившейся Вселенной и занимается ли тем же здесь… Среди реальностей, как ты сам знаешь, попадается всякая разная херня, какую можно вообразить и какую нормальный человек и не представит. Так что есть совсем-совсем технократические и совсем-совсем магические миры. Помнишь Мирабай? Или наше маленькое путешествие с Энжи… Ну вот что-то вроде них… Ну, тот малый еще говорил, что есть намного-намного более магические миры, так сказать, чем те, до которых можем добраться мы. И намного-намного более технократические, что даже не везде порталы могут просто так открыться.  
— А мы с этими технократическими и магическими мирами не пересекаемся, потому что… — поощрительно начал Джек.  
— Потому что у мироздания есть предохранители. А то представь: захватчики с технологиями отсюда и до утра, что щелчком Супермена прикончить могут, придут к нам на пикник. Или маги, что чихом города с землей сравнивают. Какие у нас тогда шансы? Вот мироздание, общее на все Вселенные, и делает так, что или они не верят в другие миры, или обитатели могут к нам сюда перебраться только по частям.  
Джеку и безо всякой магии стало холодно от описания теоретических захватчиков. Особенно в свете нынешней ситуации. Что уж тут поделать, если Джеку крайне не хотелось, чтобы города стирали с лица Земли. Уже проходили, спасибо — больше не надо.  
— Только не говори, что у нас именно вторжение.  
— Как тебе сказать… все сходится, — пожал плечами Джон, — творить такую магию кому-то из этого мира просто не пришло бы в голову. Она опровергает все основы того, что мы считаем естественным. Это как… ну, черт. Мне сложно это объяснить.  
Джек тоже сел.  
— А может, и не надо объяснять? — предложил он.  
Джон поморщился, как от зубной боли, и снова откинулся на кровать. Он завернулся в одеяло, бесцеремонно стаскивая его с Джека. Тот подумал, что ему надо будет достать себе еще одно, а также подушек, и уже собрался вставать. Все равно спать он еще не планировал, да и Кейт не вызывала по радиотелепатии наверняка только из тактичности.  
— Нарушение логики, — сказал Джон, выглядывая из своего импровизированного кокона, — вот с чем это можно сравнить. Если А равно B, а из B следует C, то в нашем понимании из А тоже будет следовать C. Но по логике этой системы магии мало того, что и C не следует из A, так еще и равенство B и A определяется именно C и тем, что оно следует из B.  
Джек недоуменно уставился на него.  
— Ты сам-то хоть понимаешь, что только что сказал? — уточнил он.  
— Нет, — ответил Джон, снова заворачиваясь в одеяло, — и вообще, оставь меня в покое, Хоксмур. Я спать хочу.  
Джек решил не напоминать, что вообще-то это его каюта и его кровать. Все равно ведь бесполезно, а он и так собирался одеваться и уходить.  
— Не кури в постели, ладно? — попросил он.  
Ответом ему было неразборчивое мычание.  
«Кейт, — телепатировал Джек, — у нас появилась идея насчет наших очередных врагов».

***

Джек как раз закончил обсуждать с Дженни, Райаном и Кейт метод поиска возможных вторженцев и шел в кают-компанию, где, как сообщил Корабль, сейчас был Джон. Странно, что он еще не бегал по всему Кораблю, стремясь вернуться на планету.  
Разговор о возникшей у Константина идее внезапно стал не теоретическим, а очень даже практическим. Райан явно лучше понял аналогию, с помощью которой описал ситуацию Джон, Кейт заметила, что портал Корабля в самом деле «пропускает» кое-какие миры и не открывается в них. Дженни же сразу вызвалась разработать алгоритм поиска.  
— А как же курсовая? — невинно поинтересовалась Кейт.  
— Что важнее, Шанхайский Университет или судьба всей планеты? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Дженни.  
Затем они принялись за расчеты. Голова у Джека немного трещала от подробностей, которые все попытались по доброте душевной донести до него.  
К счастью, про беременную проблему Джека тактично не упоминали, и это утешало. Потому что от такого обсуждения он бы точно с воплем ушел в пол, как ему хотелось сделать при самой мимолетной мысли о Джоне. Неужели трудно было отказаться, когда речь зашла о богинях плодородия? Эти магические ритуалы кого угодно со свету сживут.  
В общем, Джек направился в кают-компанию, стараясь не представлять, что же он увидит. А посмотреть, как оказалось, было на что. Джек замер на пороге, но ни Тацу, ни Джон его не заметили, увлеченные разговором на повышенных тонах.  
— Не буду я это есть! — Джон кончиками пальцев отодвинул от себя тарелку с чем-то белым.  
Он уже был полностью одет, только без плаща, и сидел за столом, а недовольная Тацу опиралась на столешницу напротив него.  
— Будешь, — заявила она. — Ребенок защищен от пагубных наклонностей, но для его полноценного развития нужно полноценное питание.  
— Вот и обеспечь мне его!  
— Я пытаюсь!  
Джон сложил руки на груди и демонстративно отвернулся.  
— Что ж, — угрожающе сказала Тацу, выпрямляясь, — мы можем пойти сложным путем, если ты так хочешь.  
После этого Джон взял ложку и придвинул к себе тарелку.  
— Тираны, деспоты и садисты! — сказал он. — Весь Штормовой Дозор!  
— Приятного аппетита! — рявкнула Тацу.  
Она развернулась на каблуках и вылетела из кают-компании, почти столкнувшись с Джеком, который поспешно отступил в сторону.  
— Ты же собирался спать, — сказал он, подошел к столу, пододвинул стул и сел рядом с Джоном.  
— Передумал, — пожал плечами тот.  
Он достаточно спокойно ел… что-то, что принесла ему Тацу. Это была белая и довольно густая субстанция. Если присмотреться, в ней можно было различить более плотные комки.  
— Ты смотришь так, будто творога никогда не видел, — заметил Джон.  
— Это творог?  
— Ну да, — Джон пожал плечами, — или что-то очень похожее. Хочешь?  
Он протянул ложку в сторону Джека, но тот быстро замотал головой.  
— А зря! — Джон ел так, будто это не он две минуты назад изображал ребенка, в которого пытаются влить горькую микстуру. — Ваша вежливая и миролюбивая Доктор вообще пригрозилась взяться за мое питание всерьез. Но я уже отказался от пропаренной спаржи и прочих гадостей кулинарного гения, вроде очень полезного постного супа и рыбы, вываренной до состояния каши, так что пока она удовлетворилась этим.  
— Твое поведение явно не добавит ей миролюбия, — покачал головой Джек.  
— Не мои проблемы! О, кстати, мне нужно поговорить с Шерил. Я должен предупредить ее, что пару месяцев не появлюсь и не надо бить тревогу.  
Джек удивленно поднял брови.  
— А она разве сильно удивится, если ты не появишься?  
— Понятия не имею. Но про беременность говорить не стану. Просто скажу, что у меня дела.  
Джон отправил в рот остатки творога и облизал ложку, а потом посмотрел голодными глазами на Джека и спросил:  
— Ты можешь попросить у Корабля или этих ваших деревьев еще что-нибудь? А то этот творог что ел, что чай пил.  
— Я же тиран и деспот, — усмехнулся Джек, — с чего бы мне тебя баловать?  
— Не любите вы меня! Вот сбегу от вас, что будете делать?  
— Э-э-э… мне правда нужно отвечать?  
Джон выразительно посмотрел на свою пустую тарелку, и Джек понял, что он проиграл этот бой еще до его начала.

***

Около двух месяцев прошли почти спокойно. Не считая того, что Кейт постоянно пыталась не давать Джону сигарет, а Тацу методично продвигала политику правильного питания. Еще Шантинелль то и дело напоминала о необходимости прогулок. А Шивон, как раз вернувшаяся с затяжного задания и пропустившая почти все начало веселья, то и дело порывалась не то посмеяться, не то посочувствовать. Кому-нибудь, кроме Джека и Джона.  
Хорошо бы их страдания не пропадали втуне. Правда, когда обнаружилось, что Джек достает Джону еду не из составленного Тацу списка, Кейт пригрозила сделать так, чтобы никому из них не удавалось получить ничего съестного.  
— Все равно тебе еда нужна сугубо условно, — сказала она, указывая на Джека, — счастливый отец семейства, мать твою.  
Джон ныл и жаловался. Он просил купить ему сигарет всех, кто попадался на пути, или хотя бы открыть портал, чтобы он сгонял сам. Он скандалил из-за каждого приема пищи и пытался вытребовать хоть немного спиртного. Но вот гулять и проверять состояние ребенка он не отказывался. Джек знал, что у них будет дочь и по всем показателям она должна родиться здоровой.  
— Она возьмет от нас самое лучшее! — говорил Джон. — Мой ум, а красоту… тоже мою.  
— Бедная девочка, — качала головой Кейт, — трудно ей в жизни придется.  
А еще у Константина по двадцать раз на день менялось настроение. Или он хорошо симулировал это и использовал как повод, например, обвинить Миднайтера в паранойе и работе на врага.  
После этого Миднайтер надолго ушел тренироваться с голограммами, и Джек точно знал, чью внешность принимают все его противники.  
— Я не представляю, как все это будет, — как-то раз пожаловался Айронсу Джек. — Просто… я до сих пор в голове уложить не могу.  
— Ну… не сказал бы, что наша работа подразумевает что-то «обычное», — пожал плечами Айронс, — хотя и не сказал бы, что Джон Константин… скажем так…  
Тактичность явно мешала ему прямо выразить свои мысли, и Джек разрешил его противоречие.  
— Не подходит Джон на роль заботливого родителя, — вздохнул он.  
— Все может измениться, — предположил Айронс.  
— Измениться-то может, — согласился Джек. — Но большой вопрос, будут ли эти изменения к лучшему.  
Поиск по алгоритму, произведенный Дженни, Кейт и Райаном, не то чтобы ничего не дал, но оказался не слишком полезен. Дозор все равно оказывался на месте, когда их таинственных магов уже и след простыл. Ритуальные убийства не прекратились, но убийцы сбавили обороты: теперь трупы были не человеческие, а в основном животных.  
— Я думаю, он один, — сказала Шантинелль на месте очередной «пустышки», стоя над растерзанным трупом бродячей собаки, — потому осторожничает.  
Но проверить ее догадку пока не получалось.  
В общем, жизнь шла более или менее спокойно. Насколько это в принципе было возможно.  
После очередного путешествия к месту, где осталась магия, но не осталось магов, Джек вошел в каюту и обнаружил нечто удивительное.  
— Ты притащил кресло-качалку, — сказал он.  
— Ага! — Константин радостно улыбнулся. — Я теперь качаюсь!  
— Но зачем?  
— Всегда мечтал.  
Джек пару минут зачарованно наблюдал, как Джон качается в кресле-качалке, а потом тряхнул головой.  
— А еще, — продолжил Константин, — надо же мне развлекаться. А то вы надо мной издеваетесь, заперли без связи с внешним миром…  
— Ты можешь связаться с кем угодно, просто не хочешь, — перебил его Джек.  
— Лишаете меня самого ценного, — продолжил Джон, — ну или почти самого. А еще Кейт со мной вдумчиво говорила на тему того, как я проталкиваю… м-м-м… пролайферские идеи.  
— Не то чтобы у нее не было для этого поводов, — пробормотал Джек.  
Объяснений от Джона он так и не дождался, но уже понял, что пытаться вывести на разговор чревато возмущением, и потому смирился. Захочет — сам расскажет.  
— Вот я и ищу альтернативы для развлечения, — продолжил Константин.  
Джек вздохнул.  
— Знаешь, если бы тебе что-то тут не нравилось, ты бы уже ушел.  
— Неправильно, — ответил на это умозаключение Джон, — чертовски неправильно, Хоксмур. Просто ваш Корабль хорошо изолирован. И висит между измерениями. К сожалению, должен признать, что тут для меня сейчас самое безопасное место. Но это ведь не значит, что мне нравится здесь сидеть!  
Он достал из кармана сигарету и закурил, не переставая раскачиваться.

  
  
Иллюстрация от [yo-dzun](http://yo-dzun.diary.ru/)  


— Кстати, слышал новости? — спросил Джек, стараясь отвлечься от этой картины, и сел на кровать.  
— Откуда? — закатил глаза Джон. — Меня держат взаперти, ограничивают в еде. Даже развлекаться не дают. Спасибо, хоть магию пока не блокировали. Не жизнь, а ебаный пиздец.  
— Успокойся, — посоветовал Джек. — И хватит ныть.  
— Это я еще не ною, — утешил его Джон. — Так что за новости?  
Джек уже спокойно реагировал на его не совсем понятные вспышки, тем более что такой Константин не сильно отличался от себя обычного, и сказал:  
— Лига и Холодное Пламя заключили очередное временное перемирие.  
— Оно у них уже настолько временное, что почти постоянное.  
Джек задумчиво кивнул.  
— А что насчет твоего исследования ритуала? — поинтересовался Джек. — Сколько нам лучше не приближаться друг к другу?  
— Где-то два с половиной года, — ответил Джон, неуклюже поднимаясь, — а не то опять «привет, я беременный». И да, так как именно я заявлен как проситель, тут Элли права, по-любому носить ребенка буду я, вне зависимости от того, кто был сверху. И вообще, ваша Доктор сказала: «Любой вид секса может привести к беременности». Весело?  
Джек поморщился.  
— Да не то слово, — сказал он, а потом уточнил: — Точно два с половиной года?  
— Ага… — ответил Джон. — Тридцать лунных месяцев. Но не точно день в день, если считать по обычному календарю.  
— Лунных? — переспросил Джек. — Почему лунных?  
Он тут же понял, что сморозил глупость. Джон фыркнул и сложил руки на животе.  
— Богини плодородия же, Хоксмур! Беременность вообще именно от лунного цикла зависит, календарь не женщины придумывали, иначе он был бы немножко другим. Потому не делай такое удивленное лицо. С другой стороны, очень многое в колдовстве вообще завязано на Луне. Это кое-что говорит о магии, верно? Мужчины-то это тоже используют, но разница ощущается.  
Джек в который раз убедился, что держать лицо он совершенно не умеет, потому что Джон нахмурился и спросил:  
— Ну, что еще не так?  
— Очень странно слышать от тебя подобные вещи.  
— Эй, я никогда не пытался сказать, что я всесильный или что-то такое. Понятно, что если поставить меня против, например, Зи в равных условиях, она меня раскатает в тонкий слой по асфальту.  
Джек недоверчиво покачал головой.  
— Я надеюсь, что это всего лишь гормоны. В противном случае твоя скромность вызывает опасения.  
Джон закатил глаза.  
— Нет, это правда. Просто, как ты мог заметить, я не поклонник равных условий и честных поединков. Не говоря уже о том, что они в принципе миф.  
— Да неужели.  
— Поубавь свой скептицизм.  
Порывшись в ящике стола, Джон выудил пачку сигарет, на которую Джек посмотрел с удивлением. А потом задумался, сколько еще вот таких заначек по Кораблю сделал Константин.  
— Равных условий не бывает вообще, — продолжил свою мысль Джон, — разная погода, кто-то выспался, а кто-то нет, у кого-то дурное настроение или ему на мозоль наступили. Я не говорю уже о всякой специфике: например, в руках одних артефакты полезнее, чем в руках других. Опыт, опять же. Не бывает честных поединков, все равно у кого-то есть преимущество, не в том, так в другом. И тебе ли не знать, что с врагами церемониться просто глупо и надо получить все возможные плюсы на свою сторону, чтобы не дать воспользоваться твоими недостатками.  
Джек задумчиво кивнул. Помимо очевидного было в словах Джона что-то такое…  
— Ты гений! — сказал Джек, поднялся и поцеловал Константина, который только что подкинул ему замечательную идею.  
— Ага, я знаю, — согласился Джон, — а в чем конкретно на этот раз?  
— Не надо использовать магию. Магия против магии работает только с жителями нашего мира. А эти ребята заведомо будут сильнее, потому что это же их сущность. Зато в технологиях они не смыслят вообще ничего.  
— Может сработать, — пожал плечами Джон.  
— Ага, но их надо сначала найти.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, — сообщил Константин, — что если не успеете вы или кто-то другой, они найдутся сами. Просто накопят достаточно знаний о нашей реальности, а заодно и достаточно силы, и пойдут в наступление.  
О таком исходе событий Джек тоже думал, но он ему не нравился. И вряд ли кто-то мог бы его за это упрекнуть.

***

Как и следовало ожидать, отыскали «виновников торжества» не те, кто мог что-то с ними сделать, а именно Лига Справедливости. Случилось это спустя где-то полтора месяца. Когда пришло сообщение, как сильно их потрепало, Шивон МакДугалл глубокомысленно изрекла:  
— Все-таки им нужно было быть внимательнее к магии.  
— Они и были, — ответила Кейт, — просто у них меньше информации. И опыта. И понимания ситуации в магическом мире.  
— А чьи это проблемы?  
Весь Штормовой Дозор собрался в конференц-зале. И Джон тоже. Миднайтер порывался его выставить, но Дженни сказала, что он может помочь, а Кейт только махнула рукой.  
— Так он в нашем поле зрения, — сказала она. — Мы видим, что он делает. И не собирается ли устроить поджог.  
— Огромное спасибо за доверие, Спенсер! — ответил Джон и опрометчиво достал сигареты; выросший из стола щуп мгновенно отнял их и унес куда-то.  
— Ну бля-я-я-я! — прокомментировал этот процесс Джон. — Кстати, по поводу поджогов, я тогда сделал это не специально, а просто так получилось. Кто же знал, что в этих ваших лабораториях настолько чувствительное оборудование…  
— Вот как ты оправдываешь полное уничтожение моих исследований за три месяца? — спросил Райан без особых эмоций в голосе: их он растратил еще в день пожара.  
— Да ла-а-а-адно, — протянул Джон, — можно подумать, у тебя никаких бэкапов не было…  
— Не в этом дело. Просто запертая на замок дверь подразумевает, что входить в помещение нежелательно…  
— Никогда не любил закрытые двери! Они заставляют думать, что мне тут не доверяют.  
— Может, хватит спорить? — спросил Айронс. — Я полагаю, что тот инцидент был исчерпан еще в прошлый раз. Незачем напоминать о нем.  
Его голос при этом звучал несколько неуверенно, но Джон все равно сказал:  
— Спасибо огромное за поддержку!  
— Возвращаясь к вопросу на повестке дня, — спокойно продолжила Кейт, — неудача Лиги Справедливости вовсе не была полным провалом. Теперь у нас больше возможностей для поиска.  
— Я дополнила алгоритм новыми данными, — добавила Дженни, — а также переслала его Лиге и Холодному Пламени. Но, думаю, мы успеем быстрее.  
Шантинелль, которая задумчиво постукивала отросшими когтями по столу, спросила:  
— А ты точно этого хочешь?  
Джек понимал, что она подразумевает: состояние Лиги после встречи с их противником не слишком-то воодушевляло. А ведь Лига как раз самая «технологичная» из существующих сейчас организаций.  
— Да, — просто ответила Дженни, — если не мы, то кто?  
То, что сразу после этих слов раздался мелодичный звон и Кейт сказала, что поиск завершен, а потом вывела экран с картой мира и отмеченным «очагом», выглядело эффектно. Джек даже заподозрил, что Инженер и Дитя Столетия это подстроили, пожертвовав несколькими минутами, но сделав красивую сцену.  
— Удачи, — неожиданно пожелал Джон, — и не убейтесь там. А то с кем же мне за жестокое обращение потом судиться?

***

— Всего один? — спросил Джон.  
— Ага. Один.  
Они гуляли вдвоем по саду, и Джек то и дело заставлял себя сбавлять скорость до комфортной для Джона. Огромный живот Константина теперь почти не вызывал в нем паники и желания расшибить голову о ближайшую стенку. Почти.  
Спокойствие сада было именно тем, что нужно после крайне гадкого и неприятного сражения. Джек вообще не очень любил применять свои силы в насильственных целях, но, как сказала Дженни, кто, если не они? А потом подтянулось и Холодное Пламя, и уже несколько оправившаяся Лига Справедливости.  
Им удалось победить и спасти мир от очередного апокалипсиса.  
Тот колдун оказался единственным представителем другой реальности. И, что особенно пугало, был совсем мальчишкой. Затанна выкинула его прочь, когда его магия оказалась бессильна против технологий, но предупредила своих соратников, что он вполне может отыскать другую лазейку.  
А вот его пособники, уже из этого мира, так легко не отделались. И вряд ли Джек хотел знать, что с ними сделают представители Холодного Пламени, все-таки добившиеся от Лиги передачи чародеев им.  
— Надо же… он что, привлек каких-то местных дебилов и мудаков в свои ряды? — спросил Джон.  
— Именно что.  
— Как мило, — Джон фыркнул. — Блин, дико курить хочется, а Спенсер не дает. И все остальные тоже… Ты не мог бы?..  
— Нет, я не мог бы.  
Джон тяжело вздохнул и остановился рядом с деревом, которое цвело пышными желто-фиолетовыми цветами.  
— Все-таки не любишь ты меня, — посетовал Константин, сорвал три цветка и разорвал на мелкие кусочки. — А вообще это естественный отбор.  
— Что именно? — не понял Джек.  
— Среди магов. Видно, кто совсем тупой и слабый. Тупые и сильные, правда, выживают, но это издержки процесса.  
Прокомментировать это Джек не успел: он заметил, что по дорожке к ним спешит Тацу. Она была одета в белое кимоно, и это настораживало, но оставалось надеяться, что это просто прихоть и не связано с какими-либо ритуалами. Потому что Джек слишком хорошо помнил, чему именно соответствует белый цвет в ее культуре.  
— Идем, — бросила Тацу Джону, — пора.  
— Что «пора»? — спросил Константин.  
— Рожать, — ответила Доктор.  
— А ты точно уверена? — уточнил Джек.  
— Если вы не хотите, чтобы плод перерос и убил Джона Константина, то точно уверена.  
— У меня есть условие, — начал Джон, и Джек почувствовал острое желание сразу же закрыть лицо ладонью, — косметический шов. И еще я составил целый список, что хочу получить, раз диета и прочие ограничения отменяются.  
Джек почти ждал, что Тацу начнет отчитывать Джона или просто развернется и уйдет, но она кивнула и сказала:  
— Все, что только пожелаешь.  
А потом протянула руку Константину, будто приглашала его на танец. Джон закатил глаза, что делал, по мнению Джека, слишком часто в последние месяцы, но послушно подал руку Тацу.  
— Не входи и не мешай процессу, — сказала она Джеку, — тебя позовут, когда будет нужно.

***

Разумеется, Джек послушался Тацу, и разумеется, так, как ему было удобно. Пусть он и не последовал за Доктор сразу же, но отследил, куда именно она увела Джона. Логично, что это был лазарет.  
— Дурное влияние, — сам себе сказал Джек, стоя в коридоре, — определенно, дурное влияние Константина.  
Он на всякий случай попробовал уточнить у Корабля, что именно происходит за переборкой, но ответ был не слишком внятным. Те, кто находился внутри, поставили как магическую, так и технологическую защиту. Конечно, пожелай Джек проникнуть в лазарет и увидеть, что же происходит, ему бы не помешали ни Инженер, ни Доктор, но вмешиваться в процесс он не собирался. Ведь от этого зависели жизни Джона и их дочери.  
«Не волнуйся, — пришло сообщение от Кейт, — пока что у нас все идет хорошо».  
«Пока что?» — уточнил Джек.  
«Не придирайся к словам», — ответила она.  
«И, пожалуйста, не отвлекай», — добавила Тацу.  
Джек снова обратился к Кораблю и спросил, кто именно находится с Джоном в лазарете; ожидаемо, там были только Тацу и Кейт. Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то из присутствовавших сейчас на Корабле мог сделать для Константина больше, чем эти двое.  
Дженни убежала на экзамен сразу же после сражения. Не только Джек видел иронию в том, что у девушки, которую заслуженно звали Квант, были проблемы с оценками по теоретической физике и она боялась провалить экзамен едва ли не больше, чем допустить конец света. С другой стороны, сдавать физику за нее никто бы не стал, а мир спасти могли и остальные. Тем более что Райан пусть и согласился помогать ей, но против жульничества на экзаменах высказался вполне однозначно. После миссии он ушел спать, Айронс отправился к семье. Акушерство и гинекология не были специальностями ни Миднайтера, ни Аполлона, Шантинелль отлучилась по каким-то своим делам, да и Джек сомневался, что ей действительно стоило присутствовать рядом с творящей магию Доктор… Что же до Шивон… она как раз шла к нему.  
— Привет, — сказала она Джеку. — Ты выглядишь не очень.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Это же кесарево, верно? — уточнил Джек, кивая в сторону лазарета. — Зачем такие меры предосторожности?  
— О-о-о… — распахнула глаза Шивон. — Так тебе не сказали? Это вовсе даже магическая операция, а не медицинская… ну, в основном.  
— В основном? — уточнил Джек, стараясь не паниковать. — В каком смысле?  
— Все будет в порядке с твоим Константином, не психуй, — махнула рукой Шивон, — куда ему, блин, деваться-то? Просто, понимаешь, богини эти вам попались демократичные… по-своему. Так что вариант с рождением детей мужчиной вполне учитывался.  
— Он… рожает? — Джек снова глянул в сторону лазарета. — Но… как именно?  
— Если будет очень интересно, уточнишь у Тацу. Или Кейт. Или Константина, — Шивон потянулась. — Я знаю только, что это своего рода ритуал рождения и перерождения. Мне объясняли, но я так и не поняла до конца… О, еще на всякий случай может понадобиться присутствие смерти. Потому меня подняли с кровати.  
Глядя на ее заразительный широкий зевок, Джек покачал головой.  
— Что-то меня это совсем не утешает. Особенно часть про смерть.  
— Мне нужно прочитать лекцию о том, что смерть и жизнь сплетены воедино и далее по тексту? — поинтересовалась Шивон. — Честно, у меня: а — нет настроения и бэ — нет особой веры в эту систему. Так что давай я не буду импровизировать, а немного покемарю, а ты не начнешь паниковать раньше срока и выбрасывать нас в безвоздушное пространство, идет? О, и еще, будь другом, организуй тут диван или кресла, а?  
Джек, внимательно слушавший весь этот монолог, кивнул: сделать ожидание более комфортным он мог, хотя ему в любом случае было нетрудно продержаться на ногах много часов.  
— Но мне все равно не совсем понятно, что происходит, — признался Джек, когда Шивон свернулась калачиком в широком кресле.  
— Не тебе одному, — поделилась она, — потому я надеюсь, что Тацу справится со всем сама, наша Инженер разберется с остальным, а мы с тобой просто побудем декорацией.  
Она прикрыла глаза и, похоже, сразу же отключилась. Джек искренне завидовал ее спокойствию. Джона он сейчас не видел и не слышал, но верил, что его так просто не убить. Если уж он дважды пережил перезапуск Вселенной, был ее фокусом, смотался в Ад и назад, подчищая свои хвосты, и делал много чего другого, о чем Джек и не подозревал, то какой-то ребенок вряд ли действительно причинит ему вред.  
«Пусть только попробует мне что-нибудь устроить, — подумал Джек, — вот тогда-то я его точно убью».  
Чуть позже со своего экзамена вернулась Дженни, она и ее отцы пришли поддержать Джека и позвать его и Шивон выпить кофе и пообедать… или поужинать. Но уйти от лазарета в такой момент казалось… почти кощунственным, потому Дженни совсем по-константиновски закатила глаза и посоветовала остальным не трогать Джека. А потом сама принесла ему кофе.  
О том, что роды прошли успешно, сообщили спустя десять часов, когда Джек уже извелся и готов был наплевать на предупреждения, технику безопасности и страх навредить Джону и их дочери. Но входить в лазарет самому с вопросом, сколько можно рожать одного ребенка, ему не пришлось.  
«Поздравляю, — голос Кейт звучал устало даже по радиотелепатии, — девочка, рост пятьдесят сантиметров, три триста — вес… Константин чувствует себя хорошо, ваша дочь тоже».

***

Джон, чей живот больше не выпирал, выглядел до неприличия счастливым.  
Он с наслаждением курил, и судя по полной пепельнице, которую поставили на столик рядом с его койкой, не первую и даже не десятую сигарету. Там же стояли кофейник, чашка и грязные пустые тарелки. И неаккуратно разодранный блок «Силк Кат», конечно. Джек решил не уточнять, на что еще набросился Константин, как только у него перестали отнимать все, что считали вредным для здоровья ребенка.  
— Видел ее? — гордо спросил Джон. — Правда, красавица?  
Джек действительно заглянул в отсек, который быстро переделали под родильное отделение в миниатюре, и посмотрел на их с Джоном дочь, с которой как раз возились Кейт и Тацу. Ничего очень красивого он в ней не заметил, хотя и порадовался, что внешне она ничем не отличается от обычного ребенка. Новорожденная как новорожденная. Но эта мысль, высказанная вслух, была чревата скандалом, потому Джек только кивнул.  
— Я не хочу быть плохим отцом, — продолжил Константин. — Кстати, можно будет получить хоть какого-нибудь спиртного? А то Спенсер мне и сигарет не хотела давать. Я вообще-то еще кое от чего не отказался бы, но, чую, наркоты мне тут не найти.  
— Да, — подтвердил Джек, — не найти.  
— Скучно живете.  
Эту реплику Джек тоже решил не комментировать: не хотелось разрушать иллюзию спокойствия. Тем более что она явно продлится недолго.  
— Что ты говорил насчет плохого отца? — напомнил Джек. — Пока не отвлекся.  
— А… это… ну, короче, я вас скоро покину. И не знаю, как надолго. Я же без предупреждения пропал из мира там, внизу, не представляю, что обо мне могли подумать. Особенно если вспомнить, что пропал я после того, как упал в обморок и вы меня утащили.  
Джек пожал плечами и решил не напоминать, что все эти месяцы Джон легко мог связаться с кем угодно. Этого ему не запрещали. Но, по всей видимости, он не хотел раскрывать свои земные контакты… и афишировать свое состояние. Вот последнее Джек считал как раз хорошей идеей, их дочь и так подвергалась риску с такими-то отцами. Но если Джон вздумает ее унести, раз уходит с Корабля сам, будет грустно. Пусть Джек не совсем понимал, как ему реагировать на то, что у него теперь есть ребенок, но ему хотелось узнать, каково это — быть отцом. Хотя бы получить шанс.  
— Ты заберешь ее с собой? — с замиранием сердца спросил Джек.  
— Я что, по-твоему, совсем сумасшедший? — Джон налил себе кофе и достал еще одну сигарету из пачки. — Подвергать мою дочь такому риску? Да и вообще я ничего не смыслю в детях! Я оставляю ее тебе и Дозору, справитесь как-нибудь…  
— Просить тебя остаться на Корабле бесполезно? — уточнил Джек.  
Не то чтобы он не ожидал такого поворота событий, но надеялся, что Джон хотя бы не сразу сделает ноги. С другой стороны, он и так эти четыре месяца едва ли не бился об стенки, и, пожалуй, было бы еще хуже, если бы Константин заявил о своем намерении жить здесь годами.  
Джек пододвинул стул и сел рядом с койкой.  
— Бесполезно, — подтвердил Джон, — но я буду вас навещать. Если Спенсер разрешит, конечно… кстати… мы за эти месяцы так и не придумали имя.  
Джек несколько секунд не мог понять, о чем он говорит, а потом до него дошло, что действительно, об имени для ребенка они не думали ни секунды.  
— Обычно… — начал Джек осторожно. — Если не знают, как назвать, дают имена родственников. Или уважаемых людей.  
— Ну… твои родители отпадают, — Джон затянулся и выдохнул дым через нос, — можно бы в честь моей матери можно, но у нее была незавидная судьба. Да и вообще, мне не нравится эта практика с именами в честь мертвецов.  
Джек, у которого на языке крутилось предложить имя кого-то из друзей прошлой Вселенной, решил промолчать.  
— Можно в честь тебя, — решил предложить он, — Джоанной, в смысле… Можно еще Джекки.  
Джон хохотнул.  
— Джоанной звали одну из моих предков, а Джекки… ну, в общем, меня. Только альтернативного. Милая девчушка. Не спрашивай, расскажу как-нибудь потом. Но… не знаю.  
Джек почесал в затылке.  
— Можно просто выбрать случайное имя. Кого-то из Дозора не предлагаю.  
— О да, они не оценят.  
Они еще какое-то время помолчали. Окурки в пепельнице стали прибывать немного медленнее. Видимо, Константин несколько расслабился или его уже начало подташнивать от сигарет.  
— Вообще… — начал Джон и осекся, а потом, под выжидательным взглядом Джека пожал плечами и нехотя продолжил: — У меня есть вариант. Но это плохая идея. Она тебе не понравится.  
— А ты рискни.  
— Нет, ну правда, — Джон выглядел… растерянным, будто действительно жалел, что начал.  
— Говори, — сказал Джек. — Раз уже заикнулся. Какое имя?  
— Эпифания.  
Джек удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Почему это мне не понравится? Имя вычурное, но звучит неплохо. Это в честь чего-то конкретного или просто понравилось само слово?  
— Не чего-то, а кого-то. Конкретного, — нехотя ответил Джон, — в честь моей жены. Из позапрошлой Вселенной.  
— О…  
— Я же говорю, плохая идея, — быстро сказал Джон, — мы можем назвать ее Анжелой… или еще как-то. Главное ведь не это… я привыкну.  
Он откинул пустую пачку и потянулся еще за одной, но Джек накрыл его руку ладонью.  
— Мне нравится, — мягко сказал он, глядя в глаза Джону, — честно. Пусть будет Эпифания. И с фамилией хорошо звучит… Эпифания Хоксмур.  
— Эпифания Константин, — ревниво поправил Джон.  
— Сама решит, — уклончиво ответил Джек.  
Эту идиллическую сцену прервала Кейт. Она посмотрела сначала на Джона, потом на Джека и поджала губы.  
— Что такое? — спросил Константин. — Только не говори, что какие-то проблемы.  
— Нам нужно взять кровь на анализ, чтобы убедиться, что их нет у вашей дочери, — ответила Кейт. — Тацу и Элли настояли, чтобы я сначала спросила у тебя.  
Теперь Джек понял ее недовольство: зная Доктор и Шантинелль, они вполне могли заявить что-то в духе: «Только через наши хладные тела», — и теоретически более высокое звание Кейт ничего в этой ситуации не означало.  
— Категорически возражаю, — ответил Джон. — И, кстати, надеюсь, что Катана уничтожит все, что осталось после родов.  
— Как можно быть таким… — начала Кейт.  
— Нужно, — огрызнулся Джон. — Твою мать, Спенсер, ты хоть представляешь количество заклинаний, которые можно наложить на Пиффи через малюсенький кусочек плаценты или каплю крови?  
«Пиффи?» — спросила Кейт по радиотелепатии.  
«Эпифания. Так мы решили ее назвать».  
«Нельзя было как-то попроще?»  
— Или вслух говорите, или меня тоже подключите! — сказал Джон. — Никаких анализов, Спенсер.  
«Джек, помоги мне уговорить этого упрямого осла, она же и твоя дочь тоже».  
Кейт и Джон смотрели на Джека, и тот понял, что отмолчаться и остаться нейтральной стороной у него не получится.  
— Ты же собираешься оставить ее здесь, — осторожно начал он, — а нам надо убедиться, что малышка действительно в порядке.  
— Я уже думаю, что оставлять мою дочь с вами — плохая идея.  
— Нашу дочь, — не выдержал Джек, — и уносить ее — как раз плохая идея. Что ей может грозить на Корабле?  
— Ее безответственность! — обвиняющее указал на Кейт Джон.  
— Я родила и вырастила ребенка, к твоему сведению, — ответила Кейт.  
— Да, и где он теперь?!  
Джек схватил главу Штормового Дозора за руку, чтобы не дать ей прикончить Джона на месте. Хотя его и самого сейчас так и тянуло дать Константину по шее за упоминание сына Кейт.  
— Тихо! — рявкнул Джек. — Если мы будем уничтожать все взятые образцы и оставлять только информацию на компьютере, это тебя устроит?  
Джон задумался, потом неуверенно кивнул.  
— Только действительно уничтожать. А то…  
— Ну и отлично, — буркнула Кейт, — руки убери, счастливый отец семейства, бля.  
Джек послушно отпустил Кейт и с удивлением увидел, как радостно улыбается Джон.  
— Что это с ним? — подозрительно спросила Кейт. — Константин, ты в порядке?  
— Джек меня поддержал, — гордо ответил Джон, — по-своему, но поддержал.  
— Та-а-ак, — Кейт окинула взором тумбочку и забрала сигареты и кофейник, — тебе на сегодня хватит психотропных веществ, похоже.  
— Ты главная садистка Дозора! — крикнул ей вслед Джон.

***

Как Константин и грозился, он ушел с Корабля спустя полтора месяца. В смысле, ушел окончательно. До этого он совершал вылазки длиной от часа до трех-четырех дней и возвращался на Корабль. Обычно в не слишком трезвом состоянии.  
— Э-э-э… нет, в таком виде я тебя к ребенку не пущу, — говорила Кейт, когда он смотрел в ее сторону совершенно расфокусированным взглядом, а один вдох рядом с ним мог с легкостью заменить поход в бар.  
Тем не менее, все понимали, что долго это не продлится. И однажды Джон просто не пришел назад. Ни через день, ни через четыре дня, ни через неделю, ни через месяц.  
— Думаю, это к лучшему, — сказала Кейт.  
— А я считала, — ответила Шивон, — что ты вообще выступаешь за то, чтобы родители были рядом с детьми!  
Тацу, как раз кормившая Пиффи самолично составленной и модифицированной детской смесью, наградила ее крайне тяжелым и мрачным взглядом. Джек был уверен, что сам на месте Шивон почувствовал бы себя как минимум неуютно, но та, во всей вероятности, уже успела приобрести иммунитет, потому что ответила милой улыбкой.  
А потом проблемы геополитического характера заняли практически все время Джека, и он с чистой совестью оставил Пиффи на попечение незанятых или умеренно занятых коллег из Дозора.  
Он не уставал радоваться, что Джон предпочел не афишировать своего состояния во время беременности, а остальные тоже промолчали и продолжали нигде не упоминать о существовании Эпифании. Паранойя это была или нет, но по мнению Джека было лучше, чтобы мир до поры до времени не знал, что у него и Джона есть дочь. Потому что у них обоих слишком много врагов и просто тех, кому может прийти в голову какая-нибудь идея насчет Пиффи.  
Оптимально, конечно, было бы поместить ее в какую-нибудь приемную семью на Земле, но, во-первых, за такое Джон тоже вполне мог убить, а во-вторых, Корабль все равно оставался для нее самым безопасным местом. Особенно если вспомнить, что неизвестно еще, какие у нее способности и когда они проявятся.  
В первые месяцы ничего заметно не было, но Джек, да и все остальные, здорово сомневались, что оно так и останется. Не с такой генеалогией и не с такими изначальными условиями.  
Шли месяцы. Джон то и дело маячил на «радаре», но быстро покидал города, в которых Джек мог бы легко вычислить его; чаще всего он навещал сестру. В остальном же Константин словно ушел на дно. Кейт то и дело мрачно подшучивала, что он, вполне вероятно, своими силами собирает какое-то оккультное общество или опять примкнул к желающим устроить Ад на Земле.  
— Может быть, все не так страшно, — пытался заступиться за Джона Джек.  
— Думаешь, он ушел в отшельники или спрыгнул с поезда и теперь лечится в какой-нибудь мелкой деревушке? — скептически вопрошала Кейт.  
Джек пожимал плечами. По большому счету, искать Джона специально он не собирался. Если Константин захочет — сам объявится, а попытки поймать его редко заканчивались чем-то хорошим.

***

Вероятные способности Пиффи волновали Джека. Причем с каждым днем все сильнее. Ей было полгода, когда этот вопрос в очередной раз начал его беспокоить. Джек держал дочь на руках, пока Кейт и Тацу занимались записью и последующим уничтожением образца ее крови: они всерьез отнеслись к просьбе Джона.  
В лазарете, кроме них, сейчас была Шивон, которая грызла яблоко, оседлав одну из коек. Они с Тацу планировали прогуляться, и оставалось только дождаться, пока Доктор освободится.  
Джек в последние два-три месяца только изредка забегал глянуть на Пиффи и теперь удивлялся, насколько она выросла.  
— Странно, — сказал он, — она похожа на меня больше, чем на Джона.  
— Это только внешне, — ответила Кейт, — не сомневайся, вы оба приложили… кхм… руку.  
— Иногда мне хочется точно знать… и я вообще не очень верил, что это действительно так, — поделился Джек, — думал, что я был просто активатором процесса. И что она будет точной копией Джона.  
— Очень надеюсь, что нет, — сказала Шивон, — а то мир этого точно не выдержит!  
Джек принялся укачивать проснувшуюся было от ее голоса Пиффи: она очень любила поднимать дикий шум именно у него на руках. Как говорила Кейт: «Это просто потому, что ты стоишь, как истукан, и она не уверена, обращаешь ли ты на нее внимание».  
Хотя и приятно, конечно, что теперь его дочь уже могла не просто кричать, но и произносить более или менее разборчивое «папа», но то, что кроме этого она использовала слова, о значении которых лучше было не думать, Джека здорово настораживало. Хорошо, что именно в этот момент она дремала.  
— Кстати, а ты понимаешь, что копией Константина она вообще быть не может? — уточнила Шивон. — Просто потому что это «она»? Хромосомы, все дела…  
— Конечно, я знаю, что у женщин XX-набор хромосом, а у мужчин — XY, — ответил Джек. — Но все равно…  
Кейт подошла к нему и вырастила у себя на руке экран, где появились три цепочки ДНК.  
— Смотри, — сказала она. — Слева ты, справа — Константин, посередине — Пиффи.  
— Я должен удивиться, откуда у тебя образцы Джона?  
— С учетом того, сколько раз он истекал кровью на Корабле? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Кейт.  
Джек пожал плечами и перевел взгляд на экран. Он увидел, как засветилась зеленым ДНК Джона и отметились аналогичные фрагменты у их дочери. Потом, уже красным, подсветилась ДНК Джека.  
— Она действительно ваша общая дочь, — объяснила Кейт. — У нее поровну ДНК от каждого из вас.  
— А если говорить о ее половой принадлежности, — добавила Тацу, глянув на мило улыбнувшуюся Шивон, — то она взяла одну X-хромосому от тебя, другую — от Константина. У вас может быть разнополое потомство. А будь вы оба женщинами — вопрос рождения мальчиков не стоял бы.  
— Прикуси язык, — вскинулась Кейт, — не надо нам еще каких-то детей от этих двоих. Ни однополых, ни разнополых. Извини, Джек.  
— Ничего, я вполне с этим согласен.  
Шивон хлопнула себя по лбу.  
— Я поняла! — сказала она. — Теперь все сразу встало на свои места!  
— Правда? — удивилась Кейт. — Поделись своими соображениями с классом.  
— Да не в них дело, — ответила Шивон, — не в нашей семейке Аддамс, в смысле. Я просто вспомнила, как спросила у Вандер Вумэн, что амазонки делают с новорожденными мальчиками…  
Кейт, уже убравшая экран, искренне удивилась.  
— Ты спросила у Вандер Вумэн?  
— Ну а что?  
— Ничего, продолжай.  
Тацу отвлеклась от данных и тоже заинтересованно слушала Шивон.  
— Ну, она ответила, что у них такой проблемы не стоит. Я не успела уточнить, было не до того. Так вот я и подумала, а если там такая же система? Ну, как здесь с ритуалом. А поскольку там одни женщины, то только девочки и рождаются. Там Y-хромосоме взяться совершенно неоткуда.  
— Ну, может быть, — дипломатично ответила Кейт, — но я всегда думала, что просто на родине Вандер Вумэн все бессмертные. Но это только теории, в этой-то Вселенной.  
— Не хочу отвлекать, — напомнил о себе Джек, — но что, если Пиффи начнет чувствовать города? Или с ней еще что-нибудь случится из того, что закладывали в меня и о чем я не в курсе?  
— Ну и пусть чувствует, тоже мне проблема, — пожала плечами Кейт, — у нее будешь ты, чтобы помочь. Да и весь Дозор. Меня больше беспокоит вторая часть ее наследия… Что мы будем делать, если она начнет магичить?  
— У нее буду я, — ответила Тацу.  
— И еще я! — подняла руку Шивон. — И Шантинелль. Ну и остальные тоже. Прорвемся, Джек, не кипиши.  
Почему-то это не слишком утешало, но говорить им об этом все равно было бесполезно.

***

Джон появился через пару месяцев. Как ни удивительно, в этот раз на хвосте за собой он не притащил ни демонов, ни озлобленных на него магов, ни мстительных призраков, ни даже парочки захудалых монстров из альтернативной Вселенной или каких-нибудь последствий магических ритуалов.  
— Я просто хочу побыть с дочерью, — объяснил он Кейт, когда она поинтересовалась, что за нелегкая принесла его и какого кошмара им ждать в этот раз.  
— Мне же не надо напоминать вам обоим, — подозрительно глядя то на Джона, то на Джека, сказала Кейт, — что новая незапланированная беременность на Корабле не входит в мои планы?  
— Мы будем крайне осторожны, — заверил ее Константин.  
Его честным-честным глазам Кейт не особо поверила, но кивок от Джека, кажется, несколько успокоил ее.  
— Я слежу за вами, — предупредила она, уходя.  
Как и следовало ожидать, на сколько-нибудь продолжительную возню с Пиффи Константина не хватило. Хотя он искренне умилился, когда она схватила его за уши… и чуть меньше, когда вполне отчетливо произнесла: «Падла Константин!» Ну, потеряв пару гласных, конечно, но и так было вполне понятно.

  
  
Иллюстрация от [yo-dzun](http://yo-dzun.diary.ru/)  


— У кого это ты научилась? — спросил Джон.  
— Она угадала, кто ты такой, — удивился Джек.  
Пиффи с Джоном посмотрели на него с одинаковым недоумением во взглядах. А потом малышка отвлеклась, указала на пирамидку на полу и потянула своего слишком медленного, по ее мнению, отца за нос. Джек испытал приступ умиления, увидев, как аккуратно Джон усадил их дочь на пол.  
— Она же не стеклянная, не сломаешь, — сказал он.  
— Надеюсь на это, — ответил Джон.  
Пиффи тем временем быстро доползла до пирамидки и принялась ее складывать, абсолютно игнорируя взрослых.  
— У нее твой цвет волос, — сказал Джон, — но глаза определенно мои! И нос тоже.  
— Как скажешь, — не стал спорить Джек.  
Они снова посмотрели на увлекшуюся Пиффи, а потом Джон сказал:  
— Пошли, сдадим ее на руки Миднайтеру с Аполлоном.  
— Зачем? — опасливо уточнил Джек. — И ты же понимаешь, что нас вполне могут послать?  
— Затем, что я рад тебя видеть, — ответил Джон. — И еще я по тебе скучал. Регулярный секс с постоянным партнером ужасно портит человека, знаешь ли. Я сам не ожидал, но другие меня почему-то не привлекают совсем, веришь?  
Он широко улыбнулся Джеку, тот проигнорировал свои эмоции, которые возникли при этом, и ответил:  
— Сразу нет. Не слышал, что Кейт сказала?  
Константин склонил голову и иронично поинтересовался:  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что начальство решает, когда и с кем ты трахаешься. Похоже, Штормовой Дозор действительно полон маньяков, садистов и извращенцев.  
— Джон, — предостерегающе начал Джек, — выбирай слова, когда ты рядом с нашей дочерью.  
— Она ничего не слышит, правда, Пиффи?  
Малышка при звуке своего имени обернулась к ним, радостно улыбнулась, взмахнула ручками и загугукала что-то, что понимала только она.  
— Я все обдумал, — сказал Константин, — ваша Доктор может справиться с защитой нас от этого ритуала. Это все-таки немного ее специальность.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Вообще-то я обсуждал с ней это, еще когда был беременным. В теории — все возможно.  
Джек не считал, что это хорошая идея. Но, как обычно и бывало, стоило слово взять Джону, особого выбора не оставалось. Потому он кивнул и позволил увлечь себя в многообещающий поцелуй. Если у Тацу получится, будет отлично.  
А по дороге до каюты Миднайтера с Аполлоном Джон безуспешно пытался добиться от Пиффи правильного произношения своей фамилии. В конце концов девочка указала на Джека и сказала: «Папа!» А потом ткнула в сторону Джона и выдала: «Не папа!» И радостно рассмеялась, хлопая в ладоши.  
— Родная, это очень обидно, — сказал Джон.  
— Я удивляюсь, как она еще меня признает, — ответил Джек, резко ощутивший укол вины за то, что так редко бывает с Пиффи, — она с равным успехом может считать своими родителями Тацу и Миднайтера с Аполлоном. Да и вообще, скажи спасибо, что она не начала орать благим матом, когда тебя увидела.  
— Она же чувствует, кто я такой, верно, Пиффи?  
— Не папа, — подтвердила их дочь.

***

Конечно, ни Миднайтер, ни Аполлон действительно не были счастливы видеть Джека с Джоном у себя на пороге. Тем более что последние вполне определенно хотели отдать первым Пиффи.  
— Мы всегда рады посидеть с ней, — начал Аполлон, а Миднайтер при этом посмотрел на него с явным неодобрением, — но надеюсь, что вы не собираетесь делать чего-то, о чем все на Корабле потом будут жалеть?  
— Если что, то беременность в ближайшем будущем я не планирую, — ответил Джон и протянул ему Пиффи.  
— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — сказал Миднайтер.  
— Ну… давай попробуем им довериться, — предложил мужу Аполлон.  
Джон вручил ему Пиффи, немедленно ухватил Джека за рукав и потащил по коридору.  
— Большое спасибо, — крикнул он, уже прилично отдалившись от комнаты «нянек».  
«Вы всегда меня выручаете», — телепатировал Джек.  
Он уже не мог этого видеть, но с легкостью представил себе, какими многозначительными взглядами обменялись Миднайтер с Аполлоном.

  
  
Иллюстрация от [dienachthexen aka Supra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Supra/pseuds/Supra)  


***

— Вы предлагаете мне обмануть силы, которые тесно переплетены с сущностью самой Земли? — уточнила Тацу.  
— Ну, ага, — кивнул Константин.  
— Закрыть вас от воздействия воли существ, которые древнее времени?  
— Ну, как-то так, да.  
— Поставить под удар собственное призвание и компетентность себя как шаманки всей Земли?  
— Все не так критично, но примерно так.  
Джек ждал, что сейчас Тацу пинками проводит их до дверей, но она окинула их с Джоном задумчивым взглядом и сказала:  
— Это вызов моим способностям.  
— Знал, что в тебе есть авантюрная жилка, милая, — Джон собирался хлопнуть ее по плечу, но, напоровшись на предостерегающий взгляд, поднял руки. — Ладно-ладно, когда начнем?  
— Через полтора часа. Мне нужно подготовиться. И лучше вам мне помочь.  
Джек не был уверен, что ему думать. Почему-то заранее хотелось от всего отказаться. Слишком уж просто пока получалось.  
Для их целей они попросили Корабль устроить отдельное и довольно большое помещение, подальше от обжитых частей. Кровать располагалась по центру, оставляя вокруг много свободного пространства. По просьбе Тацу сюда же были доставлены из лаборатории банки с чем-то зеленым и источающим неуловимо-пряный запах, а также набор разномастных кисточек. И метроном.  
Джек подозрительно посмотрел на метроном, стоящий на широкой спинке кровати, когда они втроем вошли в помещение.  
— Раздевайтесь, — распорядилась Тацу, разминая пальцы.  
— Полностью? — спросил Джон. — А как же цветы, шампанское, свидание? Или хоть цену давай обсудим?  
У Джека так и зачесались руки стукнуть его по голове, но Тацу, похоже, не придала словам особого значения.  
— Можно до нижнего белья, — сказала она. — Мне необходимо сначала нанести защитные символы на вашу кожу.  
— Тацу… — начал Джек.  
— Мы знакомы достаточно давно, — совершенно нейтрально ответила она, — чтобы обращать внимание на условности, к тому же я не отношусь к излишне чувствительным натурам. Меня не пугают твои модификации.  
Джон подозрительно закашлялся, явно маскируя смешок, и Джеку снова захотелось старого доброго физического насилия.  
— Я блокирую радиотелепатию, — предупредила Тацу, — потом надо будет ее перенастроить, когда… вы закончите.  
Джек кивнул, а Джон пробормотал что-то вроде: «Можно уже побыстрее?»  
Зеленая жижа имела консистенцию масляной краски и ложилась на тело достаточно ровно. И при этом слегка жгла, но Тацу об этом сразу предупредила и посоветовала не дергаться, чтобы не пришлось наносить все символы заново.  
На Джеке она ограничилась двумя полосами вдоль позвоночника и парой спиралей на ребрах, а вот Джона покрывала значительно более мелкими узорами и даже взяла кисточку потоньше.  
— Ты мстишь за то, что часто сидишь с Пиффи, что ли? — сквозь зубы спросил Константин, когда почти всю его спину и живот покрыли зеленые линии и завитки.  
— Я не мщу, — спокойно ответила Тацу, — но ты во много раз более заметный для ритуала объект.  
— Ну охуеть теперь.  
— Не отвлекай меня.  
Когда с ритуальным бодиартом было покончено, и Тацу, и Константин облегченно вздохнули.  
— Прямо начинаю сомневаться, — сказал Джон, забираясь на кровать, к уже сидящему там Джеку, — стоил ли секс с тобой всего этого.  
Но судя по его жадному взгляду, он вряд ли говорил всерьез. Правда, других проявлений заинтересованности Джек не замечал. Хотя это, конечно, было поправимо.  
— Стойте! — сказала Тацу. — Я еще не закончила. Мне надо разместить защитные символы вокруг вас, а для этого нужна ваша и моя синхронизация.  
— Да еб твою мать… Извини, родная, не выдержал.  
— Тацу, — Джек заметил, что она нахмурилась, и постарался быть как можно более спокойным, — что мы должны делать?  
Она подошла к ним и взяла метроном.  
— Я постаралась все упростить, — сказала Доктор, — если вы сосредоточитесь на ритме метронома и не будете отвлекаться на посторонние мысли. Таким образом, и я буду знать, на что ориентироваться. Главное, не думайте ни о чем другом.  
Джон рассмеялся.  
— Вот последнее ты зря сказала.  
Но и он, и Джек послушно устроились друг напротив друга на кровати и закрыли глаза. Метроном отсчитывал ритм, и какое-то время действительно получалось слушать только его. А потом мысли, как назло, начали активно лезть в голову. Старые и недавние воспоминания, какие-то бредовые штуки, сюжеты старых фильмов, да и просто посторонние вещи.  
Что что-то произошло, Джек понял, когда Тацу сказала несколько фраз по-японски. Судя по интонации и эмоциональности, это были ругательства.  
— Что такое? — удивился Джек, открывая глаза.  
Он заметил, что их Доктор тряпкой стирает уже написанные символы.  
— Боюсь, мы отвлеклись, — ответил Джон. — Дорогуша, не нервничай ты так. Ну, значит, не судьба.  
— Нет. Вы просто не должны думать ни о чем другом, — отрывисто ответила Тацу.  
— Это не так просто. Не все же тут маги, не все занимались практиками сосредоточения, — Константин остановил метроном и уже спускал ноги с кровати.  
Джек понял, что Джон собирается обвинить его во всем, и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ты решил, что это я все испортил, да?  
— Хоксмур, в этом нет ничего постыдного.  
— Ах, так…  
— Хватит, — резко сказала Тацу. — Попробуем еще раз. И… наверное, вы можете думать, но лучше друг о друге. Тогда не должна сбиться настройка.  
Вот это Джек мог сделать. Теоретически. Он хмуро посмотрел на Джона, а тот ухмыльнулся и неожиданно подался вперед, роняя его на кровать. Прежде чем Джек успел возмутиться и спросить, что это значит, Константин поцеловал его с таким жаром, будто вовсе не собирался ждать, пока Доктор установит все барьеры. Не сразу в голове Джека вспыхнуло понимание, что они все еще не одни и Тацу с некоторым сдержанным интересом смотрит на них.  
— Что это было? — спросил Джек, когда Джон отстранился и позволил ему снова сесть.  
— Так будет проще думать обо мне, — опять ухмыльнулся Константин. — Ну что, милая, готова снова попробовать?  
Тацу кивнула.  
Как ни неприятно было признавать это, Джон оказался прав: теперь действительно все посторонние мысли заменяло острое желание продолжить то, что у них так хорошо получалось, главное, чтобы Тацу рядом не было. Но время шло: метроном отсчитывал ритм, и казалось, что он проникает в самые глубины мозга. Ощущения и мысли стали блекнуть, воздух в комнате начал казаться слишком холодным, ноги затекли, а потом Джек с каким-то отстраненным ужасом, соотносившимся с отсчитываемым ритмом, понял, что не помнит, почему он этим занимается.  
— Готово, — сказала Тацу.  
Когда Джек открыл глаза, то первым увидел Джона. Он морщился, останавливая метроном.  
— Хочу разбить эту мерзкую штуковину, — сообщил Константин.  
Джек кивнул и посмотрел на него… посмотрел и понял, что хочет просто лечь спать. Смыть зеленую жижу — и сразу под одеяло. Или пойти поесть. Ничего другого не хотелось совершенно, да и Джон казался задерганным и совершенно не возбуждающим. Разве что хотелось уложить спать и его тоже. Без намека на что-либо неплатоническое.  
— Джон, мне как-то неловко говорить, — неуверенно начал Джек, оглянулся и заметил вокруг кровати сложный узор и уставшую Доктор, привалившуюся к стене, — но мне перехотелось. Вряд ли я смогу заняться с тобой сексом прямо сейчас.  
Константин отреагировал на его слова совершенно необычным для себя образом. То есть Джек ждал, что тот кинется его переубеждать или просто вздохнет и отпустит какое-нибудь едкое замечание, но Джон с жаром заявил:  
— Хорошо, что ты это сказал первым! Я тоже не хочу. Совсем.  
Тацу оттолкнулась от стены и подошла к краю рисунка.  
— Вы просто взяли и передумали? — холодно спросила она. — После всего, что я сделала?  
— Ну, милая, так бывает, — развел руками Джон. — Да и согласись, оно как-то затянулось на подготовительном этапе и вышло ну просто очень утомительным.  
Джек, глядя, как в глазах Доктор все ярче и ярче разгорается пламя ненависти, быстро сказал, перебивая Джона:  
— Тацу, нам очень жаль, что тебе пришлось потратить на нас время.  
Джон фыркнул, он уже успел опустить ноги на пол, но линии узоров еще не коснулся.  
— Знаете, — задумчиво сказала Тацу, — мне бы стоило закрыть вас внутри и проследить за вашим… взаимодействием в рамках ритуала.  
— Э-э-э… ты же этого не сделаешь, правда? — уточнил Джек.  
Тацу пожала плечами и наградила его оценивающим взглядом.  
— Уходите, — коротко сказала она. — Быстро.  
— Тацу, мы правда сожалеем…  
— О да, — перебил его Джон, — в следующий раз будем учитывать твою склонность к вуайеризму. Быстрее, Хоксмур, а то она ведь еще может передумать.  
Он бросил в Джека его вещами и принялся поспешно одеваться сам. Доктор тем временем присела у края своей пошедшей насмарку работы и смотрела на кровать с непроницаемым видом.  
— Извини, — снова повторил уже одевшийся Джек.

***

— Что ж, похоже, с сексом у нас в ближайшее время не срастется ну никак.  
Джон остервенело вытирался, словно пытался полотенцем самого себя освежевать. Джек тоже был рад возможности смыть рисунки, нанесенные Тацу, но они раздражали его не до такой степени.  
— Пожалуй, да, не срастется, — согласился Джек. — Есть хочешь?  
— А, что? Нет… О! Ты оставил мое кресло!  
Они были в каюте Джека и как раз закончили с приведением себя в человеческий вид. Миднайтер с Аполлоном все еще сидели с Пиффи, так что теоретически у них было какое-то время на мирную беседу.  
— Я так и не понял, — начал Джек, — у нас есть отношения или все-таки нет?  
Он сидел на кровати, а Джон опустился в свое кресло, ногой вытащив из-под него старую погремушку Пиффи.  
— У нас уже который год нет отношений, — ответил Константин, — мы просто периодически встречаемся, трахаемся, вытаскиваем друг друга из дерьма, трахаемся, проводим ритуалы, опять трахаемся, я от тебя беременею, и мы живем долго и счастливо пару месяцев, а потом ебем себе и другим мозги, не зная, что делать дальше.  
После паузы Джек задумчиво сказал:  
— Звучит не очень.  
— А то!  
Когда Джон достал сигареты и закурил, покачиваясь в кресле, Джек испытал острый приступ дежавю, но быстро успокоил себя, что в этот раз никакой беременности нет и не будет.  
— Ну, что же… — сказал Джон, — было очень круто и весело, но я, пожалуй, пойду. У меня еще есть дела в Лондоне.  
— А как же «побыть с дочерью»? — уточнил Джек. — Или все это было только ради неудавшейся попытки со мной переспать?  
— О! А я помню времена, когда ты обвинял меня в самовлюбленности, — похвалил Джон. — Но нет, моя жизнь не вертится вокруг тебя одного. Я пришел, увидел, что Пиффи в порядке, мне этого достаточно.  
— Какой же ты… — Джек покачал головой.  
Слов у него просто не было.  
— Ну? — поднял брови Джон. — Ты откроешь портал на Землю? Желательно — в Лондон…  
— Нет, не открою, — ответил Джек.  
— О’кей, — на удивление жизнерадостно сказал Джон, поднялся, надел как всегда небрежно скинутый на ближайшую поверхность плащ и вышел из каюты.  
Минуту или две Джек просто сидел на кровати, непонимающе глядя на дверь. Но бежать за Джоном было как-то… странно.  
Джек тяжело вздохнул и подумал, что он совершенно не скучал именно по этой удивительной логике и реакциям, на которые непонятно, как правильно отвечать. Но Джон просто не мог без них обойтись, словно так было записано в его личном кодексе поведения.

***

— Вы опять поссорилась? — спросила Дженни, встретившая Джека на полпути в рубку.  
— Что?  
— Константин, — объяснила Дженни, — он примчался ко мне и попросил открыть ему портал на Землю. Как можно быстрее.  
— Ты открыла? Не могла его задержать?  
Дженни наградила его неописуемым взглядом, и Джек особенно остро почувствовал, что Дитя Столетия уже не тот ребенок, которым он привык ее считать. Конечно, где-то процентов на сорок поведение Дженни всегда было притворством, чтобы никого слишком сильно не пугать, но оставшиеся шестьдесят делали ее неотличимой от вполне обычной девушки. Но теперь эта обыденность уже уходила, и собственные проблемы вдруг показались Джеку мелкими, незначительными и не заслуживающими внимания Дженни.  
— Я не собираюсь изображать семейного психолога, — сказала она, — или быть вашим курьером или еще кем-то. Искренне сочувствую, но разве нельзя выяснять свои отношения, не вовлекая в них всех остальных?  
Джек натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Ты права, но…  
— Нет, — отрезала Дженни, — тебе нужен Константин — ты его и лови. Не нужен — оставь в покое. Поймите, вы оба мне нравитесь, но вдвоем вы умудряетесь вынести мозг всем вокруг на расстоянии парсека.  
Дженни заметила удивление на лице Джека и кашлянула, на минуту снова став похожей на себя обычную.  
— Я не хотела тебя обидеть, дядя Джек.  
— Все в порядке, — ответил он, — но… подожди, ты сказала, что тебе нравится и Джон тоже? Мне начать ревновать и все рассказать твоим родителям?  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Не в этом смысле, конечно. Просто… ну, он хочет как лучше. На свой лад, конечно, но Константин не плохой. Как и ты. Как и все мы.  
Джек улыбнулся и хотел было потрепать ее по голове, но передумал: чувство опасения, вызванное не чьей-нибудь, а именно ее резкой отповедью, все еще его не покинуло. Дженни Квант росла быстро, и вполне вероятно, что скоро Кейт придется подвинуться.  
— Кстати, а что случилось с радиотелепатией? Я почему-то не смогла с тобой связаться, а Кейт говорит, что понятия не имеет, в чем дело.  
— Сложно объяснить, — замялся Джек, — но уточни у Тацу.  
Рассказывать об эпизоде с Доктор ему не хотелось. Пусть сама решает, хочет она подробно говорить на эту тему с кем-либо или ограничится краткой версией.

***

Ближе к формальному корабельному «вечеру» Джек решил зайти к Тацу и извиниться еще раз. На самом деле, он собирался сделать это еще раньше, но Миднайтер услышал о скоропостижном исчезновении Джона с Корабля. Он нашел Джека, сунул ему в руки Пиффи, а потом сказал, что Джеку надо проводить с ней больше времени, а не страдать неизвестно чем в компании ее второго отца. Тем более что второго отца как раз и не наблюдается.  
Пиффи терпеливо дождалась, пока Миднайтер скроется за поворотом, и только тогда разразилась плачем из категории «я просто решила покричать, потому что мне так хочется».  
Как обычно в таких случаях, Корабль словно вымер, а радиотелепатию, если ее и включили снова, все игнорировали. Так что Джеку далеко не сразу удалось успокоить и уложить спать свою дочь. Потому что идти извиняться перед Тацу, держа на руках рыдающего ребенка, было все-таки не самой лучшей идеей. А уложить Пиффи получилось только после того, как она вдоволь наигралась и наелась.  
Корабль при обращении к нему сказал, что Тацу в своей каюте, вместе с Шивон. Так что Джек решил тактично подождать. Может быть, даже до утра. Но Банши спутала его планы своим появлением на пороге где-то через час.  
— Почему вы оба такие мудаки? — спросила Шивон.  
— Да, я тоже рад тебя видеть, — ответил Джек. — Проходи, но только не шуми: Пиффи спит.  
— Жаль, что она еще не понимает, о чем я говорю, — сказала Шивон, переступая порог, но голос понизила. — У Тацу нервный срыв из-за вас с Константином.  
— Я как раз хотел пойти извиниться, — ответил Джек.  
— Будто ей это правда как-то сейчас поможет!  
— Мы не хотели…  
Шивон, что никак не вязалось с ее словами и тоном, сочувственно кивнула.  
— Это действительно было так плохо? — осторожно уточнил Джек.  
— Она работала на пределе возможностей, — сказала Шивон, — а потом все оказалось бесполезно.  
— Мы не специально…  
В ответ на это Шивон скривилась. Джек оперся спиной о стену, ожидая продолжения.  
— Она с вами вообще намучилась. И вот теперь вы устраиваете ей веселую жизнь, — сказала Шивон, обвинительные нотки вернулись в ее голос, — ну что с вами такое, чуваки?  
Джек мог только развести руками.  
— Как-то так получилось, — сказал он.  
— Джек, скажи мне, а ты не мог бы отыскать кого-то менее проблемного для отношений? Или хочешь, я тебе кого-нибудь найду? Я знаю пару неплохих ребят и девчонок, как людей, так и из наших кругов. Ты же хороший мужик, зачем тебе такое счастье, как этот Константин?  
Джек хохотнул, оглянулся в сторону детской, где спала Пиффи, и расслабился, поняв, что она не проснулась.  
— Понятие не имею, зачем. Просто… все так вышло.  
— Любовь зла-а-а-а, — протянула Шивон.  
— Да. Но я постараюсь быть осторожнее. По крайней мере, пока действие нашего… брака не закончится.  
— Правильно, — кивнула Шивон, — я передам Тацу твои извинения. Думаю, до завтра она совсем остынет. И подумай над моими словами.  
Она оправила платье и вышла, а Джек покачал головой.

***

Те самые два с половиной года с момента ритуала неуклонно двигались к завершению. Все это время их общение с Константином было ограниченным и в присутствии других, когда Джон наведывался к Пиффи. Джека слегка обижало, насколько бурно их дочь выражает радость от встреч со вторым отцом, но утешал себя тем, что это просто детская реакция: ведь видела она Джона значительно реже, чем Джека. И, конечно, она то и дело называла его «Не папа», что заставляло лицо Джона каждый раз обиженно вытягиваться, а Джека смешило. Ему подчас казалось, что Пиффи делает это специально: с каждым днем все заметнее становились некоторые подозрительно знакомые черты ее характера. Правда, черты эти принадлежали скорее Тацу. Что тоже было вполне понятно, если учесть, что теперь девочка чаще оказывалась именно в ее компании.  
Первое проявление магии со стороны Пиффи случилось, когда ей исполнился год и два месяца. Ничего серьезного, она просто избавилась от заклинания, которое Тацу наложила на ее манеж. Пиффи крайне необходимо было выбраться за его пределы. Это довольно сильно удивило всех, потому что, по идее, магия проявилась рановато.  
— Видимо, сработала гибридная природа, — сказала Дженни, а Джек схватился за голову.  
И в спешном порядке отыскал Константина.  
— Джон! У нас проблема! — заявил он, выходя из портала.  
И только потом понял, что немного поторопился. Может, даже не немного, а слишком.  
— Да еб твою мать, Хоксмур! — заявил Джон, перекатываясь на спину. — Ты же гребаный Бог Городов, не говоря уже о том, что работаешь в гребаном главном филиале организации имени Большого Брата! Не мог глянуть, что ли, чем я тут занимаюсь?  
Женщина, в постели с которой как раз был Джон, от комментариев воздержалась. Она неуверенно прикрылась покрывалом, во все глаза глядя на Джека.  
— Знакомьтесь, — Джон в свою очередь даже и не думал скрывать своей наготы, — Джек, это Бри, Бри, это Джек. Наш сосед сверху, так сказать. Он вообще-то не такой уж и придурок, просто иногда совсем не понимает, где границы личного пространства.  
Очень хотелось заметить, что вот со стороны Джона, регулярно превращавшего их личную жизнь в общественную, такие высказывания казались как минимум неуместными. Но Джек сдержался.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказала Бри; в ее широко расставленных глазах все еще читался шок.  
Она выставила из-под одеяла смуглую руку и подняла с пола джинсы, не прекращая при этом недоверчиво и отчасти изучающе разглядывать Джека.  
— Надо поговорить, — сказал тот, обращаясь к Джону, а потом добавил, обращаясь к Бри: — Прощу прощения.  
— Ага, уже бегу, — ухмыльнулся Джон, — только штаны найду…  
— Они на комоде, — подсказала Бри. — Трусы там же.  
— О, точно, спасибо, родная.  
Джек не стал дожидаться, пока Джон встанет, и вышел в соседнюю комнату. Даже через дверь. По дороге он еще раз извинился перед Бри, которая свесилась с кровати в поисках остальной своей одежды.  
К Джеку Джон вышел довольно скоро, причем он успел натянуть не только брюки с трусами, но и рубашку. Правда, застегивал ее уже на ходу.  
— Всегда удивлялся твоей способности быстро одеваться и раздеваться, — отметил Джек.  
— Годы практики! — ответил Джон, падая на продавленный диван блекло-красного цвета. — Ты пришел по какой-то важной причине или просто решил испортить мне жизнь?  
Он взял одну пачку сигарет с кофейного столика, потряс ее, отбросил и проделал то же самое со второй, в которой сигареты все же обнаружились.  
— Я не интересовался твоей личной жизнью. И, надеюсь, не зря, — покачал головой Джек; он не собирался садиться и сейчас стоял, глядя на Джона сверху вниз.  
Как всегда, это не производило на Константина ни малейшего впечатления.  
— Тебе решать, зря или нет, — ответил Джон и затянулся. — Не сочти меня грубым, но у тебя должен быть чертовски важный повод, чтобы портить мне утренний секс. И не смотри на меня с таким озверелым выражением лица! Я не принадлежу тебе, Хоксмур!  
Джек хотел сказать, что выражение лица у него вовсе не озверелое, но решил не вестись на явные провокации Джона. Тем более что у него действительно был важный повод, чтобы прийти сюда.  
— Это проблемы с нашей дочерью, Джон. Магические.  
— Да, — Константин встал и потушил сигарету, враз посерьезнев, — ты прав, это важно…  
Продолжить мысль он не успел: на пороге как раз показалась Бри, успевшая полностью одеться. Джек отстраненно заметил, что джинсы, похоже, еще нескоро выйдут из моды, а белая пентаграмма на черной футболке может как означать, что Константин снова оказался в каких-то околомагических кругах, так и не означать совершенно ничего.  
А потом Бри подошла и молча влепила Джону пощечину.  
— Счастливо оставаться, — сказала она, — не звони мне!  
— Но, Бри, милая, в чем дело?  
Она уперла руки в боки и почти прошипела:  
— Если не считать того, что ты не удосужился рассказать мне о своем муже и общем с ним приемном ребенке, я тоже понятия не имею, в чем дело!  
И она почти вылетела из комнаты. Через секунду Джек и Джон услышали, как с грохотом захлопнулась входная дверь.  
Секунд десять прошло, прежде чем они снова заговорили.  
— У нее супер-слух, верно? — осторожно уточнил Джек.  
— О да, — кивнул Джон, — а еще особое зрение, которое помогает замечать всякую мелкую фигню, типа языка тела. И заметь, я не стал кричать, что ребенок биологический, а ты мне ни разу не муж.  
Джек, который именно этого от него и ожидал, с некоторым удивлением отметил:  
— Довольно странно, что не стал.  
Теперь он понимал, что внимательный взгляд Бри был вызван не только шоком от внезапного его появления. Она его изучала.  
— Я просто понял, что все равно от тебя не избавлюсь, — ответил Джон, — плюс, если что-то происходит с Пиффи, я должен быть рядом с ней. А с Бри мы как-нибудь потом помиримся. Наверное.

***

К счастью, тот эпизод с Пиффи был единственным за последнее время. Или, как неутешительно предположил Джон, в дальнейшем она просто более удачно все скрывала. Но Джек надеялся, что вряд ли в раннем детстве кто-то способен так хорошо понимать ситуацию.  
Джон на неделю остался на Корабле, чтобы последить на всякий случай. А потом у них случилось небольшое дело, а Константин не успел снова отчалить по своим важным делам… включающим, например, налаживание отношений с той же Бри или любым другим существом, готовым подпасть под его потустороннее обаяние, необъяснимое с рациональной точки зрения. Так что Джек с Джоном пошли разбираться с суперзлодеями, у которых был банальный повод потрясать своими способностями: захват власти в стране радикальными методами. Дозор в таких случаях отступал в сторону, если Лига Справедливости объявлялась. Хорошо, когда кто-то может взять хотя бы часть работы на себя. Но отреагировать они были обязаны.  
Джеку стоило бы запомнить, что их с Джоном совместные дела плохо заканчиваются. Хотя они и понятия не имели, что снова столкнутся, да еще и в ситуации, которая всколыхнет ностальгию по былым денькам.  
В общем и целом, Джек считал, что между ним и Джоном все-таки уже ничего нет. Но дело, в которое они ввязались, заставило думать иначе. Ведь в процессе им пришлось побегать от врагов, пока внезапно не нагрянула Лига и они не смогли быстро ретироваться, позволив супергероям скрутить очередных суперзлодеев.  
Но попадаться на глаза представителям Лиги тоже не стоило: уж больно нервно они до сих пор реагировали на Дозор… и некоторых магов-фрилансеров, которые обладали сверхъестественным умением случайно попадать по чужим болевым точкам.  
— Прямо как в старые и не очень добрые времена, — прошептал Джон на ухо Джеку.  
Они оказались на заброшенном складе после генерального забега и сейчас стояли слишком близко друг к другу, чтобы это могло закончиться без последствий.  
— Ага, — хрипло ответил Джек и подался вперед, еще сильнее прижимая Константина спиной к стене.  
— Совсем как в нашу первую встречу… или вторую…  
Джон накрыл его губы своими и потянулся к пуговицам рубашки. Джек выдохнул, когда смог, и быстро отступил на шаг.  
— Что? — спросил Джон.  
Он выглядел растрепанным и тяжело дышал. От стены отходить Джон явно не собирался, все так же тяжело опираясь на нее.  
— Давно беременным не ходил? — спросил Джек. — Или мы делаем это с ритуалом Тацу, или не делаем никак.  
— Хоксмур, — Джона передернуло, — умеешь же ты обламывать. У меня все падает, как я этот ее ритуал вспомню. Она же в этот раз нас таки заставит трахнуться, а это будет крайне неприятно и стремно. Если только ты не развил в себе какие-то новые извращенные наклонности.  
— Так что ты предлагаешь? Понадеяться, что вдруг пронесет?  
Джон задумался, а потом ухмыльнулся и шагнул к Джеку, отталкиваясь от стены.  
— А мы осторожно. От дрочки еще никто не беременел, насколько я знаю.  
— Ты так романтичен…  
— Как умею.  
— Но у нас все еще нет отношений? — уточнил Джек.  
— Ага! Конечно, нет! Просто адреналин и ностальгия, — подтвердил Джон.  
Он снова увлек Джека в поцелуй. Это был запрещенный прием, потому что заставлял все прочие, даже самые здравые мысли вылететь из головы с бешеным свистом. «Наверное, я все-таки идиот», — подумал Джек, сжимая Джона в объятиях. Но сейчас он был счастливым идиотом. А Константин уже запустил руку ему в штаны, и оставалось надеяться, что у них действительно получится в этот раз быть осторожными.  
«Да пошло оно все», — решил Джек, борясь с ремнем брюк Джона, и очень скоро эта деталь одежды сползла до колен. Джон явно не был против, больше увлеченный яростными поцелуями и движениями его собственной руки. А Джек, в общем, тоже вполне разделял его увлеченность процессом.

***

Гром грянул месяца через три. Когда в общем, по подсчетам Джека, время действия ритуала в любом случае должно было завершиться. О том, что некоторые вещи становятся заметны не сразу, он забыл.  
Да и, по большому счету, к тому моменту об отношениях с Джоном Джек не слишком задумывался, считая их более или менее пройденным этапом. Пусть и таким, который хотелось бы обдумать и повторить чуть позже, когда они оба немного придут в себя.  
А у мироздания на этот счет было свое мнение.  
«Джек, — раздался по радиотелепатии не очень счастливый голос Кейт, — зайди в лазарет, будь так добр». Здесь ощущался скрытый подтекст: «Иди сюда, пока я не пришла за тобой и не притащила силком». А может, даже «Иди сюда, пока я не решила, каким образом буду тебя убивать».  
Чувствуя себя так, будто идет на эшафот, Джек направился в лазарет. Нехорошее предчувствие не оставляло его. Как он и боялся, на месте его ждал полулежащий на каталке Джон. А также весь Дозор, стоящий вокруг него.  
— Это ты виноват, — заявил Константин, указывая на Джека. — Не подходи ко мне! Вообще. Никогда!  
Из всех присутствующих только Шивон и Айронс не кидали на него злобные взгляды.  
— Он что?.. — осторожно начал Джек.  
— Беременный, да, — ответила Шивон с мрачной веселостью. — Чуваки, вы не прекращаете меня радовать! Любимый ситком просто.  
— Ну, пиздец, ребята! — резюмировала Кейт. — Вы подождать не могли? Или другой способ найти свою… привязанность выражать?!  
— Или пройти мой ритуал до конца, — добавила Тацу. — Что во фразе «любой вид секса может привести к беременности» было непонятным?  
— Наверное, у них стереотипы проявились… — тихо заметил Райан, который явно чувствовал себя здесь не в своей тарелке.  
— В этом мире еще слишком мало Константинов, — флегматично заметила Шантинелль.  
— Ага! Еще пара-тройка нужна, — продолжила радоваться Шивон. — Чтобы скучно не было.  
Джек огляделся, но никто из коллег не торопился выражать ему свою поддержку. Хотя Аполлон немного смутился под его взглядом, а потом выдал:  
— Дети — это цветы жизни!  
В лазарете наступила гробовая тишина, словно они кого-то хоронили. Например, остатки здравого смысла.  
— Лукас, — не отнимая рук от лица, сказала Кейт. — Уведи его отсюда, а то я за себя не ручаюсь.  
За Миднайтером с Аполлоном выскользнула и Дженни. На пороге она обернулась и сочувствующе улыбнулась… Джону.  
— Сколько уже можно? — страдальчески спросила Кейт. — Вам одного раза не хватило, решили повторить на бис? Джек, что мне с тобой сделать?  
Джек поднял руки.  
— Все-все, я понял… но это не только моя вина…  
— НЕ ТОЛЬКО ТВОЯ ВИНА?! — Джон соскочил бы с места, не удержи его Шантинелль и Тацу. — Да как ты смеешь? Я же тебе все отдал!  
— Лучшие годы своей жизни, — подсказала давящаяся от смеха Шивон.  
— Да! — с жаром подтвердил Джон, не уловивший сарказма. — Лучшие годы моей жизни потрачены на тебя и твоих детей! Ты воспользовался мной! Подлец!  
Нервный хохот Кейт заставил его обиженно замолчать.  
А Джек очень пожалел, что не может сейчас просто грохнуться в обморок и впасть в летаргию на ближайший год. А лучше два.


End file.
